How Do I Get There
by Leon R. Peterson
Summary: Another "Will they won't they" Please Read and Review. Rated M For Language. Final Chapter is up.
1. Friendzone

Authors Note: Not connected to either "Time After Time" or "Two New steps" this is one I felt like it needed to be written. I do not own Kim Possible in any way shape or form. Enjoy the Read.

Chapter 1: The Friendzone.

We all dream of dating our Dream Guy or Girl (who are we to judge), Captain of the Football team. Student Body president. The one with the nice hair or even the head cheerleader. We dream of them just walking up to us one day and say "Hey. This went on wanna make out?" and of course we say "hell yeah" mainly because this is our dream guy or girl. But you all know the ones, the "Unapproachable" basically the ones who have like 3 "Security Guards", 5 regular friends and then of course, them. They sit there all you can do is hear the music your parents, Grandparents or great grandparents listened to. You'd walk over, say hi, Biceps for brains stands up and you walk away.

Or, you get put in what others want to refer to as…the Friendzone.

"it's not that big of a deal" the Redhead Kim possible said closing her locker door. "it's perfectly normal to go without a date."

"Says the girl who has 4 guys ready to ask her at any minute." Ron stoppable defended. "I've so far asked every single girl here."

"And…they said no" Kim answered for him.

"I believe the words were 'Hell to the Fuck no.'" Ron Corrected.

"how bout we go together." Kim said, "Not just as like…a Date." She continued. Just…as friends."

"you sure?" Ron asked, "I mean, what about Mankey?"

"after he tried to feel me up on our date?" she asked "Pass."

"Bobby Johnson?" Ron asked.

"Tried to kiss me in gym class." Kim answered.

"What about Noah Never?" Ron asked.

"he's already got a date." Kim answered/

"So I'm your only option?" Ron asked, "so what time should I pick you up?"

"Ron the dance isn't for another week." She answered.

"Right." He said, "So I guess that means we have plenty of time until then."

"Yeah." Kim said, "Guess so." Ron walked to his next class but turned around.

"Hey" he said, "Let's promise that if we both get dates we'll still go together."

"If I get one, I'll find you one" Kim smiled.

"Ditto." Ron turned back around and headed to his class.

"Alright People Listen up." Barkin shouted. "Mr. San Antonio the Literature Teacher decided to switch careers to become a WeView Gamer, so I'll be teaching this class."

"Do any of our teachers stay?" Ron asked.

"You got a problem with me teaching Stoppable?" Barking got closer almost growling.

"Well…it seems like every time we have a class every other day the teacher teaching it leaves" Ron answered. Barkin backed up and blinked.

"First order of business." He began "We have a new student. Jasmine Belle." A Girl with Brown hair and a tan came into the class, she smiled. "new here from Upperton so make her feel welcome." She walked over and took a seat right next to Ron.

Later on, Kim and Ron both met in the cafeteria.

"I gotta read two Chapters of The Outsiders." Ron said feeling hectic. "I mean I can barely read two sentences without falling asleep."

"it's only a book, Ron." Kim said comforting him "I mean it's not the end of the world."

"it's the end of my world, Kim" he laid his head down.

"Excuse me" came a voice, Ron looked up to see Jasmine standing right at their table "is this seat taken?"

"No. Not at all" Kim answered, "I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm new here." Jasmine answered "I'm Jasmine. Jasmine Belle."

"I'm in his Literature class. You're Kim Possible right?" she asked.

"in the flesh." Kim answered, "welcome to Middleton."

"Come on Rufus." Ron got up taking his tray "if we're going to read, we need the energy." Ron walked back to the lunch lady while Jasmine leaned in closer.

"So" Jasmine began "Just between us girls, what's going on between You and Ron?"

Kim backed up a little, "Nothing." She answered, she looked at Ron as he got to the lunch lady when it was his turn "We're just friends. We've known each other for a long time."

"So you're saying he's available" Jasmine smiled and bit her lip "interesting."

Kim looked at Jasmine and then at Jasmine, "well…not saying that he's _unavailable_…" she said, "he's just…oblivious to when women _actually_ like him."

"Same old mystery meat" Ron said coming back.

"So, Ron. I was wondering." Jasmine smiled "I still don't know where anything is here in Middleton. I was wondering if _you_ would."

"Actually, I have…um…a book to read…" Ron said pretty sheepishly "I'm sure Kim would be able to…"

"Well," Jasmine said "since you and I are in the same class. Maybe we could read it together."

"Ron, I think she wants you two to study together." Kim said smiling.

"well I do have trouble staying focused sometimes…" Ron defended "Kim can we do it at your place?"

"I have to Baby-sit." Kim answered.

"And my parents won't be home tonight" Ron said.

"Well…mine will." Jasmine smiled. "Maybe you can come over then"

"yeah…sure…I mean KP is…That okay" Ron Asked. Kim just smiled and Nodded. "sure…I'll be there."

"Great." She smiled "I'll see you then." She got up and walked off.

"Wait, so I have a Study Date?" Ron asked, Kim Nodded. "What should I do?" he started to freak.

"Ron" she said "you got this."

"Hell yeah I do." Ron Replied. "I got this. Ron Stoppable is _The Man_"

Kim Smiled.

Ron Got to the front step of Jasmines house waiting for her to answer. Rufus sat on his shoulder as he took out "The Outsiders" giving a bit of a sigh he looked to Rufus. "little nervous buddy." Rufus Nodded. He sighed again as Jasmine opened the door.

"Hey Stoppable." She smiled "you ready?" Ron nodded, she moved out of the way as he walked in.

"Nice place" he said. She shrugged "well. It's livable." She joked "still unpacking."

"So…should we start reading or…" Ron asked.

"Well I figured we could talk first. Sit down." She smiled "make yourself at home." Ron sat down on the sofa. She sat closer to him. "So. How is it that a handsome Guy like you in the school, can't seem to get a date?" she asked.

"Well…uh…" Ron cleared his throat "I guess I don't…put myself…you know out there and…"

"I think you intimidate them" She smiled, sliding closer to him "I mean, you seem funny enough. Why don't you make it known?"

"well…there's the missions…and Kim…and…" he answered. "Honestly I'm not…really looking for a date right now…"

"well there's a dance coming up." She said, "I would go if I had a date."

"um…well…" he cleared his throat again "I was going to go with Kim as friends but…"

"But?" she asked. Ron looked into her Bright Violet eyes. He gulped again clearing his throat. "I told KP that if we had Dates that We'd be thrilled but…I would need to find a date for her." He admitted.

"oh, I'm sure I can find one." She ran a finger along his shirt "Now. You want to go or…?"

"uh…hehe you know I actually walked here so…I need to get home and sleep cause…you know. Big day tomorrow." Ron got up and adjusted his short. She got up also, he walked to the door and opened it. He walked out the door and down the street.

Kim sat in her room. Finishing up the rest of her homework as she heard the doorbell ring. She ran downstairs and opened the door to see Ron standing there. His face bright red. "KIM" he said "Jasmine came onto me."

Kim's eyes widened "Wait…what? Are you sure she wasn't just…"

"Kim, she did the shirt thing." Ron said. Kim knew the shirt thing, she'd seen it done but never did it herself.

"Oh…" she said, "well she did take an interest in you." She laughed "but I don't see what the problem is."

"KP I've only known her for One Day." Ron defended "I don't want to do anything I'm going to regret later."

Kim looked at her friend with a smile.

"So? A girl is interested in you." She said, "if you want to go for it I say go for it."

Ron looked at her with a look on his face. He tried to talk but he couldn't. she smiled at him "She asked me to the Dance."

"Oh…well that's news" she said surprised. "Did you say yes?"

"I told her I was going with you as a friend" he answered, "and she said she'd find you a date."

"I see." She said intrigued. "so…I guess we both can get dates then?"

"Yeah…sure" Ron smiled.

"Sure" Kim agreed. The two friends looked at each other. Right there in the doorway. "well…um…it's getting late and…"

"Yeah…" Ron Nodded and started to walk off "see you at school?"

"even better, I'll meet you here." She smiled. Ron smiled back and walked home.

The next day at school Jasmine came up to Kim

"You know him better than anyone else here right?" Jasmine asked. Kim nodded. "what do I have to do to get him the sleep with me?" Kim looked shocked.

"Well…" Kim began "first off Ron's not like that at all." Kim said defending her best friend "Second he doesn't even have a sexual beast bone in his body, otherwise I'd catch something when we're hanging out." She held up a third finger "Lastly he doesn't even think of stuff like that…I don't think."

"Well. You did put him in the friend-zone." Jasmine said, "so I doubt he'd tell you anything like that."

"I'll have you know I did NOT put him in the friendzone we've just been friends for the last 11 years." She said.

"Sorry." She said, "didn't know that was a tough subject."

"it's no big." Kim said. "so…he told me that you asked him to the dance"

"I hope that's okay." Jasmine asked "I mean I can find a date for you. My cousins available."

"I think it's for students who come here." She smiled "I'll be fine. Really."

"Great." Jasmine walked off. Kim stood by her locker for a little bit longer. As soon as she closed it Ron came up.

"Just missed your new girlfriend." She said.

"Correction KP," he corrected "Date to the Dance next Friday."

"so there's nothing between you two?" she asked walking to their first class together.

"I just met her yesterday" he answered, "one minute I'm going to her house to study the next she's wanting to make out with me."

"Would…that be so bad?" Kim asked, stopping to look at him "I mean, all the other girls here find you…"

"Repulsive, weird, heavily guarded?" Ron answered.

"everything but the heavily guarded." Kim answered. "who am I to stop you?"

"I mean I suppose her, and I could hang out from time to time." Ron said "you know. When I'm not busy…"

"Ron I can't make this decision for you" Kim said as she entered the class and Ron followed her into the class. As they sat down Ron looked at her.

"so you ARE okay with this." Ron asked.

"Yes." Kim answered "I am. 100% Fine with this Ron."

Ron nodded and smiled "okay."

Kim and Ron Walked home from school, Stopping at Her house she watched as Ron waved and walked away, waving as he did. She walked back inside and walked up the stairs and followed the door into her bedroom.

She fell onto the bed as she looked up at the ceiling. Her books to the side she couldn't help it. She decided to sabotage herself to give the man she loved a chance with someone else.

A house down Ron sat on his bed with Rufus beside him. His backpack to the ground her looked at Rufus "So…" he said, "let's see where this goes."

Authors Note: Didn't see that Coming huh? Again I felt like this was a story I needed to write. Couldn't get it out of my head. In the meanwhile, shameless plug, "Time After Time" is availiable as well as "Two New Steps"


	2. Silly Love Songs

Chapter: Silly Love songs.

Authors Note: Writing this I'm on Chapter 4 Right now. I went ahead and wrote a chapter ahead of this one. I Do not Own Kim Possible or it's respective characters. Jasmine Belle is a character who is supposed to be a Play on the Word "Jezebel" so if you got that, Kudos. If not, well there you go.

Kim Dodged the glowing Green Fist of SheGo. Her hair catching some of it.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" Shego shouted. Kim said nothing, with a scowl on her face she backflipped, caught the wall, pushed off and punched Shego, Drakken stood behind them the entire time, watching. Shego kept Fighting, firing blasts from her hands Kim still dodged. "What the Hell is your Fuckin problem, Possible?"

"Women," Kim Answered. She punched SheGo landing a hit. Kim punched Shego again, her eyes filled with Rage, blinded by it. Blinded to a point to where she didn't see SheGos foot come up and kick her in the chest. She hunched over, giving Shego an Uppercut as she came back up.

"Mostly the women who think that all they have to do, is bat her eyes and a guy becomes puddy in her hands" she punched Shego again. Shego stood still for a moment, made the time out gesture she looked to Drakken.

"Leave us." She ordered.

"This is My Lab. I will not be ordered to-" Drakken began, SheGos Hands Began to ignite "I have something to take care of. Be right back." He ran off letting the Door close behind him.

Shego walked over to Kim, Folding her arms she commented: "What the hell makes you think I can have ANY guy I want."

"Not you" Kim sat down in the chair "Just…Women in general."

Shego sat across from Kim. Her eyes looked seriously concerned "So you came here to let out some steam?"

"Something Like that," Kim answered honestly.

"Let me guess" she began. "You've had Feelings for the sidekick for a long time but he considers you a friend."

"is it that obvious?"

"The way you call out to him." Shego said "The way you show concern"

"So…I could just…" Kim blushed. "Show concern."

"Your eyes never leave him" Shego Replied.

"So…I just let her have him?" Kim asked.

"I turned evil cause I got tired of men," Shego said, "but that kid, really has your back."

"What happened to you?" Kim asked, showing interest.

"Found out a Date I had only went out just so he can say he fucked the Female member of 'Team Go'." She answered. "he didn't live long enough after that." She smiled "his wife still hates me to this day." She looked down "but the sidekick. He's a great guy. And you know what? The friendzone to some…isn't all that bad."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, "I see girls do it all the time and guys hate it."

"there's the friendzone to have it be the friendzone." Shego answered, "and there's the Friend-Zone."

"I…Don't Follow." Kim Admitted.

"Okay. " Shego said "let me explain this in a way the teenage-mind can understand" She took a breath "Skank-Bitch-1. We'll call her-"

"Bonnie" Kim interrupted.

"Yes. Bonnie. Puts a guy in the friendzone by giving him no option to date her. Though she uses that to her advantage." She pointed at Kim "However," she added "when the guy needs her, she's not dropping anything and everything to help him out. Now. The _actual _Friend-Zone. They stick close to each other."

"Like…if he can't get a date to a dance," Kim said. Shego sat back.

"Oi, teenager problems…so glad that's over." Shego smiled "but being put in the Friend-Zone, by a guy, who is not looking to plow your pasture and is there for you. He's a keeper."

"Well…" she smiled "he does bring me something from my favorite CoffeeShop every morning…" She blushed "and when I can't sleep I give him a call and…" she teared up "why did I sabotage myself though? Why did I give him to her? That little bitch who had the Gull to ask me how…how…" She shouted.

"Because you care." Shego answered, "you want me to kill her?"

"Tempting." Kim got up "but no."

"Hey, Kimmy." Shego said, "Next time we fight to the brink of broken bones, leave the Drama out of it."

"Deal" Kim agreed and walked off.

After changing into her streets she walked into Bueno Nacho. Spotting Ron at a Table she walked right over with a smile to see Jasmine in her spot.

"Hey KP." Ron smiled "You look beat."

"Had to let off some steam." she said with a smile "Did you order?"

"Not yet," Ron answered, "Jasmine here was saying her and I should get me an outfit for the dance."

"You can come too, Kim." Jasmine smiled "My brother took an interest instead of my cousin."

"Oh." She smiled "your brother…" Kim said biting her lip, "uh…Sure…why not? It might be fun."

"Oh," Jasmine Jasmine "Cool. You know what they say. Two's Company Threes…heh…even better."

"I thought it was 'a crowd?'" Ron said in his little Ron-Like way.

"Trust me" she glared at Jasmine. Who smirked at her.

Guys and Girls, 4 Men and Women in the world who will know you more than you know yourself. 1. Your Mother and 2. Your sister (basically family)

Before he left the house Ron Stoppable passed by his mother, her poofy blonde hair was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey Ronnie," she said "you gonna eat?" holding a plate and a spatula.

"Tried calling Kim earlier but no answer" he answered. Sitting down at the table he looked at his mom.

"You got a phone call earlier today." She said. "From a girl" she smirked, Ron's head peaked up with a look of _"Oh No…"_ "did she leave a message?"

"She said Bueno Nacho, later today." His mom answered, "she seemed pretty…um…"

"Cute?" he asked looking up.

"No that's not it…you know those girls on that show you watch?" She had to think "The one with the girl who everyone seems to hate."

"Oh…yeah…" Ron answered.

"She's no Kim." His mom stated. "I mean…I'm just saying."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He asked "I'm in the friendzone. Been there since pre-k. my role is a goofy sidekick and designated shoulder to cry on."

She set the eggs down on the table. "Take the plunge." She said, "I mean…what's it gonna hurt?"

"aside from a Friendship almost 12 years in the making…" he answered, poking the eggs with his fork "I mean…I don't want to Risk it, Mom."

"well, Ronald" she sat down in front of him "if you don't take the risk you'll never know what could have been." She took his hand "Life has a way of handing us what we need rather than what we want." She smiled

"it's up to us to say if we want it or not." She chuckled "we've all known you've had a _thing_ for that girl since you could barely pronounce your 'R's'" he smiled "You owe it to her and you owe it to you."

3\. Your Best Friend.

As the Group entered Club Banana Jasmine placed him in the dead center of the store, right in front of Monique.

"What can you do with this?" Jasmine asked, Ron smiled, Kim Looked at Ron and Monique.

"Take him to a Monster Truck Rally without Kim," Monique said sarcastically, She wasn't having any of it.

"I mean what would you put him in?" Jasmine corrected. Monique came from behind the counter and smiled.

"First off." She said, "what's the occasion?"

"Big Dance Coming up" Jasmine answered "I want him to look Sexy as Fuck" she gave a little growl only for Ron to blush and look at Kim, who went over to a nice Short-sleeved Dark Red button-up shirt. She smiled.

"Here…" she said, "it Suits you." And not to be outdone Jasmine Turned away and grabbed a shirt that looked like it could have fit Jim and Tim when they were 2 months old.

"well, I think he looks good in this" she held it up, the glare hitting Ron's eyes as Kim and Monique blocked it.

"give it a shot," Kim said, "Ron looks better in this anyways than he does in a shirt my Uncle does in a Bowling shirt." Monique shot Kim a look.

"Actually Jas…I do like this Shirt a lot more…plus I don't think I can afford that shirt." Ron defended.

"He can't. that's part of our Party Scene collection" Monique said chiming in.

"I'm sorry" Jasmine began "Who invited you."

"Their best friend," Monique answered pointing to the two of them,

"Oh." Jasmine said with surprise. "well then…um…"

"Mhmm" Monique smirked, "Plus if you hadn't noticed the Maroon shirt goes very well with his Brown eyes."

Jasmine took the Shirt from Kim, picked it up and put it on Ron, she smiled and nodded "Sure…I guess you're right." Monique looked at Kim. Who in turn smiled and said Quietly under her breath "Thank you."

And Lastly 4, your soulmate. The one who can call you out on your garbage. The only one who you want to put you in your place, the one who you chose because they'd do so if the time is right.

"Maybe a Pair of Jeans" Kim Smiled "I mean, Light blue should work right?"

"Hey!" Jasmine shouted, "He's MY date." She grabbed Ron by the arm.

"Well okay then." Kim smiled and folded her arms "what do you suppose we put him in?"

"Dark blue. Very sexy" she answered giving Ron a wink.

Ron Walked out with a Pair of Light blue jeans and the Red Shirt. Jasmine was not happy. Kim smiled as she walked out with the two of them.

"So your brother" Ron started "is he nice?"

"He's okay" Jasmine answered "the Girls at our last school wouldn't stop talking about him"

_"Red Flag." _Kim thought as she walked over to a pretzel cart.

"He's very nice." Jasmine smiled, taking Ron by the arm "I think now we should get you a haircut."

"No Haircuts" Kim said, handing the Cart worker the money, "last time we tried that we ended up with…well…D-Bag Ron"

"We Swore we would not talk about 'D-Bag Ron'" Ron said giving Kim a look.

"I'm just saying the last time we got you a haircut you ended up being a completely different person." Kim Defended.

"well I want him to look nice" Jasmine Smiled.

_"and people in hell want ice water."_ She thought taking a bite of her pretzel. "Ron can clean up nice." She defended "just in his weird way that surprises us all." Jasmine folded her arms, giving Kim a look. Ron ordered a Pepperoni and Cheese Pretzel from the Cart. "but we swore on two Grande Sized Naco Platters that if anyone were to make him get a haircut, it would be on his terms."

"This is the big dance though," Jasmine said. "He's gotta look nice."

"This is another High School dance where no one cares what people are wearing," Kim said finishing her pretzel.

"Except Clothes" Ron chimed in "They care if you wear clothes." He narrowed his eyes "I still have nightmares over the Cindy Layton incident"

"Who lets a sixteen-year-old get a Tattoo in that ONE spot?" Kim asked. The two of them laughed with Jasmine getting a little confused.

Later that Day Rufus sat on Kims Desk in a Button-up shirt.

"him too?" she asked looking at Rufus.

"Said that if he's gonna go he's gotta…you know, not be naked." Ron said looking disappointed.

"Don't you think this…" she began "Cuts into your whole Ron-ness?" she finished, taking the Shirt off Rufus, who climbed up her shoulder and hugged her.

"You have no idea," Ron answered.

"she…seems to be asking a lot from you." Kim said giving him a look "I mean…it's just a dance." She continued "I mean I'm just…gonna go in my streets."

"What about that blue top you have?" Ron said "I mean…it looked good on you. You know the long-sleeved one."

"You think so?" she asked. "I mean…" she cleared her throat "but she's asking a lot from you."

"it's just clothes." Ron defended. He sat on the bed, falling backward he looked up "she is asking a lot." Ron agreed. Kim walked over and sat next to him. She could've had him. He looked up at her and smiled. Getting up he hugged her. "Thanks, KP."

"so." She sat next to him "just this…one date?"

"KP…" he looked at her "I don't love her." She gave a small smile.

"Well…do you…um…you know…" Kim stuttered. This was her chance, her heart raced, palms began to sweat, she felt herself move in closer, her pinky was right next to his hand.

"Love someone?" he asked "someone smart. Beautiful." Kim blushed a bit, leaning in "someone I look forward to seeing." He started to lean in also, closing their eyes her heart raced in her chest, almost out of breath. The two got closer, their heads about an inch apart, this was the moment. 11 years Kim had thought of nothing else. 11 years Ron had thought of no one else.

Ron's phone rang ruining the moment. They snapped back to reality. Kim leaning forward folding her arms as Ron checked the Number.

"go ahead." She said. Ron answered.

"Yeah?" he answered, Kim, looked at him as he got off the bed. Biting her lip in frustration she kept hearing the conversation.

"yes, Rufus likes the shirt." Rufus shook his head as Ron said it "he refuses to take it off." He looked at Kim as he lied. "yeah. No, she's right here." Kim waved her hand rapidly shaking her head. "she's…got bad food poisoning from the Pretzel." He lied "yeah, in bed. Taking care of her." His eyes got sadder "yeah…loyalty." He said, "talk to you then."

The Moment was gone, Kim's heart steadied and the color returned to her face. Her breathing became normal. Ron walked back over to her.

"heat of the moment?" he asked. She looked at her. She looked back at him.

"guess the girlfriend wants to see you," Kim said softly.

"not my girlfriend" he defended "but…yeah. Movie." He walked over to the door. Rufus followed close behind and climbed up his leg. Kim met him at the door and the two walked downstairs. "what was that?" he asked. He looked at her, she shrugged and smiled.

"heat of the conversation" she answered, "I mean…how often does that happen with us." She laughed "I mean, you and me and-"

"I couldn't think of anyone else better." He smiled, she felt the color leave her face. _"Dammit Kim, just do it already!"_ she thought. "Well, KP," he said "I guess I'll see you later"

"Yeah. You too." She smiled again, watching him walk away. She closed the door, sliding down on the inside she began to cry. At their two respective houses, Both Ron and Kim took a cold shower, snapping out of their state, snapping out of their confusion. Making a promise to themselves they would never discuss what happened again.

Kim got out of her shower and into her pajamas. Turning on her Music station it seemed all they were singing were, what she would call, "sappy love songs." Swiping over she changed a station only to hear Lady Antebellum's "Just A Kiss." She swiped the music closed and laid on the bed crying herself to sleep.

The week passed by quickly. Kim waited outside of Ron's house for only 5 minutes in her longsleeved blue shirt and a pair of Blue Jeans. Ron wearing the clothes he got the week before. His hair Nicely combed and gelled.

"What smells like mint?" she asked.

"my mouth," Ron admitted.

"You clean up nice." She smiled. The two walked together to their dates house. The memory from the week before still haunting them. "what if we skip the dance?"

"and what about our dates?" Ron asked, snapping out of the daze. Kim looked at Ron, a small smile came to her face. Ron's loyalty towards his friends and his word is a reason she loved him. And Kim in no way would ever want him to go back on his word. She nodded.

"you're right." She agreed, by this time they'd be sitting down watching a movie. Her with a bag of popcorn. Ron on his 3rd bag and a bag of chips. Ron dressed in his usually Cargos and Red Jersey. Her in her pajamas and waiting for the "Confession of Love" amongst the two characters. Kim would smile at Ron, her eyes saying the words she couldn't say. Her heart racing like it did that night. Longing for him to take her in his arms. To caress her, kiss her. Wanting every bone in her body to turn to jelly. However it would always be the same, she'd look over, Ron would watch, shoveling another handful of popcorn into his mouth. All while Rufus was watching Kim, Rufus trying to get his attention but always seemed to fail.

Except for this one time. The same scene played out. The woman stood between a Hotel Door and a Car. Running after the guy she fell madly in love with. Kim watched as Ron shoveled handful after handful of popcorn during the climax of the film. She watched him, loving every moment of spending near him. Coming in closer Rufus tried getting Ron's attention, Finally, Ron looked over

"what is it?" Ron asked him, he looked over to Kim who was caught in the position she was in. "Oh, KP." He smiled "something wrong?" he asked, she smiled lightly as if to be embarrassed, holding up Ron's popcorn bag.

"More popcorn?" she asked, Ron, shook his head "okay. cool" they both went back to watching the movie.

"Our Entire Life we've been there for each other" came the voice on the television "Your Divorce, my dad's funeral and you want to throw that all away over a night of passion?" Kim kept looking at Ron, biting her nails. "I want you to be happy with someone who sees you how I do." She kept Watching, her heart racing faster. Getting back into the position she was in last time. She saw it play out in her head. She leaned in to kiss Ron, her hands on his cheeks, his hands on her back. She felt her lips quiver as she thought the thoughts. Wanted to make the actions. But she was frozen. As the credits rolled Ron got up and took out the Movie. Kim sat on the sofa. Her legs crossed and arms folded. Ron sat back down

"Good movie." She said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed "but too bad it's fiction."

"I don't know." She said "I mean…I think the girl was right."

"oh come on." He said, "Guy loves a woman his entire life and she doesn't look at him until he has money and an excellent job." He said.

"She loved him too." She said, "in her weird way."

"He should have just told her," Ron said, "I mean…what's the worse that could happen?"

"She gets rejected and he runs off with the next Blonde he meets" Kim answered.

"'He'," Ron said, "He loved her, remember."

"Yeah, …he did." She smiled "but…maybe she loved him all along but was too afraid to tell him."

"She could've just said something." Ron said "it's easy. Both sides it's easy." He moved in closer to Kim "watch" she blushed, she couldn't take her eyes off him. "I love you. I always have."

She knew what was going on, to her, this is the closest it could get. Her mouth formed a smile as she looked into Rons Chocolate brown eyes. Her heart kept racing as she looked at him taking his words to heart, knowing he didn't mean it. "I Love you too," she said, meaning every word.

As the two friends stood outside their dates house she took out her mirror.

"You look fine," Ron said.

"I know. I know" she said a little annoyed "just can't help it."

"well." Ron said "I dunno."

As the door opened the two stood there. A boy about her height and built like a quarterback came out dressed in a blue shirt and slacks. His buzzcut was freshly cut. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi," He said "you must be Kim" he then looked at Ron "and you're my sister's latest victim."

"Boyfriend" Jasmine said coming out. "get it Right Donnie."

"Right, boyfriend. sorry" he looked at Ron then at Kim. "whatever you say, sis." Jasmine went right over to Ron, feeling uncomfortable the group of four started walking towards the school.


	3. Drive Me Crazy

Authors Note: Oh my sweet baby James I never expected the positive reviews. Thank you So Much :D remember to check out the Alternate Timeline Story "Time after time" (takes place after the events of a sitch in time) and the "Canon" "Two New Steps"

Lets Recap; Ron and Kim are in love with each other but are too dumb to figure it out and too (for a good reason) scared to actually confess their feelings for each other. Jasmine Belle took an interest in Ron, Much to Kims distrust and was set up on a double date to a dance by Jasmine with her date being Jasmines brother who, yes, doesn't trust his sister by calling Ron his "Sisters Latest Victim"

Chapter: Drive me crazy.

Kim stood in the Girls room fixing her hair. The multitude of Cheerleaders and popular girls coming in crowded the rest room. She turned walking away from the group. Meeting back up with Donnie who was standing right outside.

"So" he said "I was wondering if I can ask you something in private."

She moved her arms to the side. "why not here?"

"Cause it's about…something" Donnie started to look worried, she waved her finger at him in a shocking sort of way.

"sorry I don't put out on the first date." She smiled.

"That's not what i-" Donnie started to defend.

"Look I understand that I'm world famous Kim Possible and ANY guy who spends the night with a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit issue would love to have a date with me."

"actually…" he looked around noticing that they had a place alone. "it's about…payment" Kim backed up. Cocking a brow as a look of Anger rushed to her face.

"You THINK I'm a prostitute?" She asked, "what sort of sick twisted mind made you think otherwise?"

"Not a payment for prostitution" he defended "payment to…keep your mouth shut."

"My mouth shut?" she asked "what the fuck do you mean? Why would I keep my mouth shut for?" she started getting closer to him "you are aware I know 20 different forms of Martial arts and I can take you down with a flick of my wrist."

"no I mean about me." He said "I'm not…into you." She raised her eyebrows "My Parents know, but my sisters. Well she likes setting me up with her friends. That's like all she has because well…she's kind of a tramp."

"you're telling me." She agreed. "wait…what do you mean?"

"I'm gay." He answered, "I pay the girls to keep quiet and brag about me to people so long as they don't out me to my sister." He bit off a piece of his nail "upside they all hated my sister. Parents think it's a cruel trick." He laughed "but when I tell them that her friends actually find her to be a pain in the ass they're okay with it."

"oh." She said "well I feel embarrassed." She looked back "wait what was that you said about your sister?"

"that she's a tramp? You hadn't noticed?" he asked. "I mean she's obviously trying to bang your boyfriend in there."

"he's not…" Kim stated.

"please." He said "I could tell the moment I met you."

"we…had a thing last week" Kim confessed "then your sister called."

"Look I say this to him as a guy. He's in over his head." He said "Jasmine is…a serial changer."

"oh no." she said "not a changer." She looked at him "how bad?"

"Took the captain of the chess team at our old school and made him look like a young Antonio Banderas." He smiled "preferred him to his original form." The two sat down "you must really like him."

"he's the best." She smiled. "but you should tell Ron yourself."

"How much do I have to pay him?" Donnie said laughing.

"Ever heard of the Naco?" She asked with a smirk. "one more question…"

"go ahead." Don responded, folding his arms.

"okay…several…" she exhaled "Question One is…if your parents know…why don't you tell your sister."

Donnie shrugged "Cause the last thing I want is to deal with her trying to get me to go out with her friends all over again." He chuckled "plus my interests is computer networking and design." Kim laughed, here was a hottie who could be on the football team if he wanted to, and he was into computer stuff, she looked at him and gave a look of "you're seruius" he nodded.

"okay…question two?" she put one of her hands up, trying to find the right words "why are you telling me this about your sister? Yes she's a tramp and she's…using Ron for…whatever."

"Say it." He said "Sex. Or the hope for sex."

"Why tell me? You could just…let her do it."

"because at our last school I had a crush on the Schools Debate Team Captain." He answered, "She dated him for a bit, and next thing I knew, he dropped out and changed schools." He placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm a guy first. She changed guys." He shook his head "you care more about this Dude than she actually does." He took a hand off her shoulder and walked off "How long have you known him again?"

She smiled "since Pre-K" she answered, folding her arms.

"A week with her." Donnie said upset "he hasn't made a single move on her." he smiled "you have her beat by about 571 weeks. Give or take leap years." He kept pointing his finger. "who do you think he likes more."

Kim Shrugged a bit "well he's oblivious to women" she answered "but unless she flashes her tits and gives him a smile, I'd say her"

"if he's as loyal as you say." He smiled "he'll make the right choice."

"I want to go home…" Kim admitted "I don't really want to be here."

"That's perfectly fine with me" Donnie smiled "least stick it out for another few minutes or so."

Kim and Donnie walked back to the dance "So, Fancy anyone here?"

"I dunno" he answered "how's the chess team" the two laughed.

Donnie named off all the women he paid. Kim had to give a slight chuckle. One girl he helped actually ended up helping get a pack of diapers for her niece, Jasmine never liked kids. Another friend of hers was short a couple dollars for a cab ride to the hospital to see her father, Jasmine wanted her to come out to the mall and "Forget her father." The list went on, this guy was more of a charity than the other guys she knew around the school. Except for Ron, no one could come close to her Ron Stoppable.

Ron stood in the Gymnasium right by the punchbowl. He watched Kim come back in with Donnie and smiled. She looked at him and his heart began to race. As Kim and Donnie walked right by him, he smiled. Kim got up to him and Jasmine soon followed, grabbing his arm she brought him to the dance floor. As the slowest song came on the loudspeaker. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling at him as they danced. Ron from the corner of his eye looked towards Kim, who was standing there with her arms folded. A frown on her face, a small tear in her eye she walked away.

"KP!" he broke the dance. Jasmine grabbed Ron by the arm.

"Let her go." She said, "you're here with me." Ron moved his arm out of her grasp. Shook his head no "She doesn't see you in that way. I do" she said "why can't you just love me"

"you can't force someone to love you Jasmine." Ron said "Not in the way I see her." Ron ran after Kim. she stopped as Ron got in front of her. Drying her eyes she smiled "and what do you want?" she asked.

"To have this dance?" she looked at Ron. She looked back at jasmine who was now smacking her brother running off outside. "or we could Ace this place." She smiled at him.

"I'd like that." She laughed "seriously"

About an hour later, the two were sitting in their pajamas. A two-liter of Root beer each and a gallon of cookie dough ice cream.

"she was crazy." Ron said.

"how was she crazy?" she said "she liked you, wanted to have sex with you AND I don't know…called you her boyfriend."

"I just…went over to her house to pass a class." He said.

"Did you?" Kim stopped there where she should have said "Make out with her."

"Got an A+" Ron answered. She smiled at him.

"cool." She smiled. "Just cool." Ron picked up his phone and ignored the call. "you know you're going to need to answer anytime this night." Ron held the back button and touched the screen

"Now I won't." he said with a smile "this is our time. What's bothering you?"

"just…I'm not used to this is all." She answered "being…on the other end that is."

"oh. Background." he answered, "it was new for me too." He laughed "she moved a little too fast for my taste. All that personal stuff and only after a week." He took another big glob of ice cream on the spoon "I mean…I didn't want to go anyway."

"yeah. It's just a dance." She smiled. Taking a small bit onto the spoon.

"I mean…stuff like that…" he began "Should be Reserved. You know?" he ate the whole glob. "The Kissing, the sex…" he looked at her "should be with someone who loves you."

She smiled at him again. "Who's this girl you like?" she asked. "I'll help you with her." Ron took another bit of the ice cream. He smiled as he grabbed the root beer. The ice cream turning it into a root beer float.

"oh." He said, "you don't know her."

"Try me." She smiled at him "I'll help you. I promise."

"Monique…" Kim backed away, she put on a false smile.

"oh" she said, taking another scoop of ice cream. "well that changes…" she looked down.

"yeah…she helped me out with some designs a few weeks ago." He added, "and I don't know. When she gave me a hug her boobs pushed up right against me."

"Yeah" she agreed. "great." Keeping to her word she got out the phone and pressed Monique's name.

Monique fell backward onto the bed. The papers of possible designs all over the floor and the bed. Pencil shavings now in her hair from the sharpener. She reached for her phone as it rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"hey Monique. I have someone here who wants to tell you something." Kim's voice came over. Her phone. "Ron"

"Ron?" she asked.

"The very same," Kim answered sounding annoyed. The noises over the phone sounded obvious that Ron was walking. He headed towards the bathroom and closed the door.

"Boy you are not going to piss when you're talking to me now." Monique said with a bit of disgust.

"No I'm in trouble" Ron answered "Kim asked me if I loved anyone a few days ago and today she asked me who it was."

"and you said Me?" Monique answered.

"…"

"When you really want to say Kim." Monique pointed out.

"yeah" Ron said softly.

"take the phone back out. And put me on speaker." Monique smiled. The background noise kept her occupied.

Kim watched as Ron headed towards the sofa. She smiled.

"Kim" Monique's voice came "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." She answered "loud and clear."

"As tempted as I am to take Ron up on his offer. There's nothing I can do." she said "Kim you're my best friend and Ron is your best friend. I don't want to tear that rift between you two." Ron smiled as he heard this "And Ron, there's a girl out there who does love you for who you are." Kim looked at Ron knowing well that Monique was talking about her "you just need to actually spot these things." Ron and Kim looked at each other. Feet on the sofa, staring at each other "Now I'm gonna go to bed. You two take care now." A click came from the phone.

"I'm sorry." She said "I thought that would work out better."

"you know" he said "I'm pretty glad." She smiled "I mean…when you said love I thought you meant interested in" he shook his head "But…she's good people."

"Yeah" Kim smiled, "She is." She got up and went to the kitchen, coming back with two glasses she smiled. "Well…" she began, picking up the root beer she poured them both a glass "Let's have a toast." She smiled. Handing a glass to Ron she held up hers.

"Here's to…" Ron looked at Kim "Love."

"May we find it." Kim smiled.

"Someday" Ron gave a small Smirk as the two downed the root beer.

The Aftermath of the Dance caused Jasmine to Move back to Upperton and live with her mom. Ron and Kim never spoke of her again even long after that. Donnie stayed at school and joined the computer club. Ron never asked him about Jasmine, and honestly, who could blame him.

"She does that" Donnie said "Takes a guy like you and causes them to look like the guy every woman wants to date." He placed the covering back onto the computer "Then. Poof. Nowhere to be found."

"So I was just her latest victim." Ron said "figures."

"you know," Donnie said "Kim spoke highly of you."

"My only question is did Jasmine ever speak highly of Kim to you." Ron asked, Donnie shook his head no.

"she was envious." He answered, "Like she knew You liked her."

"what's not to like?" Ron asked, "I mean I look past all that."

"yeah. She is a great woman." He looked at Ron "but let me ask you something though."

"go ahead" Ron answered.

"If given the chance to have Kim to yourself in the Romantic sort of way…would you?" He asked. Ron stood there in silence. Kim came in a short time later. Grabbing Ron by the wrist she dragged him off.

"SheGo and Drakken are breaking into a lab." She said

"Well" Ron started walking with her "what are we waiting for?" Kim looked back at him. She looked forward and smiled, looking down. "Got your Six."

Much Longer later. She walked up to her door, Rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hurt it with the fight with SheGo?" Ron asked.

"nothing this bad." She answered. "must've biffed it on the shelf."

"Well…see you tomorrow?" Ron asked, Kim nodded and went inside. As Ron went home he thought back to what Donnie said. If she were to come out and Kiss him, right there, would he have taken it. His answer was yes.

The following day went by fast. Weird, but fast. One minute she was Sad all over the Kimmunicator, his friend then got furious over it, blaming him. It was his fault. He grabbed the Wrong one. Thinking it was a video game. And yet her moods started to change until she became furious with him. Then, she showed something.

Now Defending Ron she smiled. Confused to what it was he brushed it off. The entire time on the way to class he noticed it. Her emerald green eyes not breaking their gaze through the fiery red strands of her hair. He was showing him feelings. Feelings he'd only dreamed about. The love notes, the acting like a nervous schoolgirl. His joy led to fear as he ran from her, becoming an animal on the hunt as the hunter pursued. One step ahead meeting him at her locker.

"So…Tonight is the big festival" she stated, her voice inviting as her come hither eyes from earlier made him weak in the knees. "and I don't have a Date."

"You want to go…" he began "as my date?" the last few moments passed by quickly as she came in to kiss him, her soft lips on his made him weak, pulling him in he placed his hands on her waist. The moment was magic, he felt it. Now was his moment. All these years leading up to this. Her breaking away from the kiss helped him up she smiled and walked away.

Ron Jumped on his bed with excitement. His joy could not be contained. He kept punching the air yelling "BooYah" for the next hour. From his window he saw Kim open hers. She waved and acted like a little tease. Closing the blinds to give Kim her privacy he snapped out of it.

"I need to talk to someone" he told Rufus, who only nodded in agreement. The messages alert on his phone went off, seeing it was from Kim he opened it up to see the Racy pictures she sent. His eyes widened as stood there. With a new one coming every 5 minutes, one finally ended them with Kim giving a Smile with the Caption "Thinking of you." Ron then left his Room, he really needed to talk to someone.

After talking with Barkin with what felt like an hour, he made the realization that even though now Kim was showing him feelings. He's wanted this since before he even liked girls. He looked at Kim's "Thinking of you picture" and smiled at it. But is this really fair to him? Is it fair to her? he's shown that he would be there for her in the tough times. Saving he world moments. He saw how things ended with him and Zita. Her and Mankey. And the closest girl to show the extremes, Jasmine. He shook his head. He had to break up with Kim.

It was all set. He was going to let Kim down easy. He cherished the friendship, nurtured it. Never one took it for granted. If anything, they cheered each other on for when it came down to the relationships. But all he could see when he looked at her was being reminded of Jessica Rabbit, minus the red Dress. He almost couldn't do it. He couldn't be that guy who dumps Kim Possible. He couldn't be that guy who says "we could still be friends." But he cherished a life with Kim any day of the week rather than a life without her. he enjoyed her smile, he was haunted by that kiss. A part of him fought the breakup. To take her home and continue from there. She was obviously into it. Right? No. maybe she was feeling vulnerable over Mankey. Maybe he was the rebound. But he didn't want to risk spending a decade with her and have her be miserable. He'd take a lifetime by her side even if he wasn't the love of her life.

It killed him. Breaking up with her killed him. His heart steadied as she ran away. The thought of being launched into a black hole seemed like heaven compared to the hell he must've put Kim through. As the Short chubby scientist from before came up to him and explained the Moodulator, he understood now. She was being controlled technically. He somehow knew, falling into a Brief momentary Depression he snapped out of it.

"Let's just hope she isn't upset at someone because that would be a doozy" The scientist said. Ron was in trouble now. Ron went from being the prey again, but instead of being rewarded with a kiss, he would be losing his own life. He stood no match against the great Kim Possible. He's seen her disable a doomsday weapon, dismantle a bomb. He might as well suffer a fate by getting hit by an 18-wheeler, least then he'd be dead in seconds.

But he tried. Snapping her out of whatever Daze she was in he tried. He tried to reach her. tried to defend himself. He knew what she felt wasn't real. A part of him wished that it was, a part of him wanted it to be, but he cared for Kim's individual feelings ahead of a machine. As SheGo was about to End Ron's Life she snapped out of it. Holding the Moodulator in her hand she smiled.

The Two walked home after the festival. Kim keeping the look she had. Remembering everything she did. Ron sat on the porch with her pulling up the pictures. Highlighting everyone one of them and pressing the Trash Icon.

"Wait" she said "why?"

"because I don't know." He answered.

"you could have…had me." She said "Taken me." She smiled "why didn't you?"

"Because I care." Ron answered.

"and the pictures?" she asked.

"Not fair to you." Ron answered. Kim noticed something. She sent about 3 sexy underwear photos, 3 topless, 4 full nude and the "Thinking of you" one.. but she only counted 10.

"where's the 11th?" she asked confused.

"I didn't save that one. Sorry." He answered, she smiled a fake smile at him. Pressing the trash icon the pictures disappeared, she gave him a hug and smiled.

"Thank you for not sending them around the School Ron" she kept smiling

"again…wouldn't be fair to you." Ron got up, Kim handed him his pants. The two shook hands and as always, Kim watched him walk home. As Ron got to the door, he waved goodbye, walked inside and Kim walked into her house. As Kim got ready for bed she received a call on her Kimmunicator.

"So the Moodulator was a Success?" the scientist asked.

"For the most part yeah." She answered. "so, it forces people to have fake moods?"

"No. no. no. you see, the moodulator isn't a fake mood simulator." He answered "it allows those to show the moods they are feeling without the restraint or the regret." He chuckled "I hope you didn't do anything you would have regretted without it." As his face disappeared, Kim bit her lip and smiled. Moving her hair out of her face she laid down in bed.

Ron laid in bed that night, looking of at the Ceiling. A small smile crossed his face as he picked up his phone. Pressing the galleries, he scrolled down. A bigger smile this time as he looked at his phone. He set the phone down next to him as he turned to his side, smiling at the picture with the caption "Thinking of you."

End Authors Note: Not the best Chapter I know. I wanted to have it be more contriversal rather than have Donnie be an LGBT character but I figured this would be better than what I had in mind. Plus as I ran through the idea it became more complicated involving Ron Don the muscle ring and a Fearless Ferret Costume. My Deepest Apologies again if I offended anyone. However I'm considering having Monique also be an LGBT+ character as well much like my other two stories. What do you think?


	4. A Different Path

Chapter: A Different Path.

**Authors Note****: **_**I would like to start off with issuing an apology for the last chapter. I did not mean to offend those over the content and thought it was better to make him a "Computer Geek hottie" rather than a court case waiting to happen. This Story contains Spoilers for So The Drama. But with a different ending.**_

Since the Events of Middleton Days, Ron and Kim had not grown distant. As the weeks went on Ron had admitted to Kim a big secret.

"Secret Ninja School" she asked walking with him holding his arm.

"Not as bad as you might think" Ron answered, looking up at the sky he could still the see the helicopter overhead. Yet here he was with Kim on his arm. Taking him back to the night of the Middleton days festival. He gave a small smile towards Kim. "I couldn't tell you." He spoke after what felt like 10 minutes of walking. Kim nodded, understanding.

"That's something I've always admired about you Ron" she said, "is you're a man of your word."

"_Admired."_ He thought _"Not Love…"_ the two kept walking. Kim's arm still locked around his. He said nothing, neither did she. What could she have said? _"I was Jealous" _she thought. _"I want you all to myself."_ The two walked until they got to the end of the bridge. Calling wade for a pickup the two waited. Ron sitting down on a bench, Kim standing in front of her.

"Any more secrets?" She asked.

"No." he answered "you?"

She continued taking photos of herself to send them to Ron, not gathering the courage to send them. Ron fell asleep every night next to the picture of Kim he kept. Kim growing up to be more mature. Ron, not so much. Not even the slightest X-Rated thought because it still would not have been fair to Kim. the two sat there.

"we'll be seniors next year." Ron stated, his hands clasping together.

"Yeah…" Kim answered, her head looking away from him "where do you think we'll be?"

"Together?" Ron asked, Kim looked at him. "I mean like…still friends."

"Ron." She smiled "there's something I need to tell you." Before she could say anything, from overhead a rope ladder came down. Looking up they climbed up.

The Weeks past. Junior Prom was coming up. After the Last incident at the last dance the two decided that only big dances mattered. Basically, homecoming and prom. Which was coming up. As the Prom got closer the two started to grow distant. It wasn't until after a mission when it struck her. things were going to change.

Kim sat in her room. Was there a problem going with your just a friend? She'd heard people brag about the moment they went home with their dates and they had sex. Kim felt her heart race. It's what she wanted. To go back there with Ron. But he didn't look at her like that. As her mind wandered, she wondered if she should give up. Ron was distant. His mind elsewhere. Her mind also elsewhere. She walked downstairs that day to walk to school. A Man passing by her on a Motorcycle. She watched as he went by. Stealing Ron's space, she went inside the school, heading towards the cafeteria first she sat down with Monique.

"I'm going to try finding a date to prom?" she said, "I'm not going to wait for him anymore." Monique looked at her with disappointment "what?"

"I never knew you to be one to give up." Monique answered, "and yet here you are, giving up."

"if Ron wanted to go with me, he would have asked me by now." She defended "I'm tired of waiting for him to just…just" she grunted in annoyance. She turned her head to see Ron heading to her, she had to smile, Monique looked at the two of them only for a Tall Handsome stranger to walk up behind him. Taking Ron's chair next to Kim. he introduced himself as Eric, already knowing who she was. Her heart started racing, but this time, it wasn't for Ron.

As The days went by her and Ron became more distant. No phone calls. No talking in class, not even the "Good Morning." Kim spent her time with Eric, and she preferred it that way. Sharing Nachos. Going to movies, it felt like she found the one. Making his feelings for her known. She wasn't just "Kim Possible; Teen hero." She was "Kim Possible; Infatuated"

Though she saw Ron every day they may never have talked. Until she saw him on the news. His freak-out over Bueno Nacho, a place that meant the world to the both of them, she had to get up. She had to talk to him. She found him in an old treehouse built when they were younger. It was the closest they got, and it was the closest she got to hearing Ron's true feelings.

As Ron sat there in the sofa (which made them both Question how they were able to get it up there) Kim Joined him. He couldn't look at her. he always thought that if someone was going to make her happy, it could have been him. He didn't want to stand in her way. It wouldn't have been fair. Months prior she encouraged him to start seeing Jasmine Belle, the woman who according her brother would have changed Ron. He couldn't do the opposite to Kim. so he just sat there. The only bit he told her that made even the slightest bit of romantic, as telling her "the worst part of that summer was spending it away from you" in which Kim looked to the side.

Her heart breaking. She realized she still loved Ron. She was seeing Eric. Okay, not _Seeing_ Eric seeing Eric, but spending all her time with him. But there was never anything wrong with Ron. His breakdowns, his attitude, his distance. She questioned his feelings. Did he love her? he hasn't shown it. Otherwise they'd be there on the sofa making love. Her heart raced but the moment was broken when Eric approached the Treehouse, in which Kim promised Ron they'd see each other the following day.

When Kim went home that night she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts on Ron and her thoughts on Eric. She had kissed Ron months before, but that was all Moodulator. And he hadn't tried anything since. But not even Eric tried to kiss her. and yet, this tall dark and handsome figure was making her quiver like an earthquake.

She walked downstairs, Ready for the prom. Kim's moment almost Ruined by her brothers. Eric dodged the Rockets and impressed her. impressing her father with the Curfew. Her thoughts never left Ron. But she knew they needed to. She intended to Kiss Eric that night and whatever happened. Entering the doors, she didn't see Ron's scooter. She knew he was going to be there. But no sign. _'Maybe he walked?'_ she thought as she entered the Gym. But nothing. No sign of Ron. She looked all over for her friend. Monique was there, but no Ron.

The night felt magical Eric Never took his eyes off her. everything about him felt perfect. Dressed Like James Bond in that tux. The disco ball and the music hypnotized her. the crowd gathering around her, cheering their names. She was having the most magical night of her life. Her Date being the guy all the girls were swooning over. When the music suddenly stopped, and her hypnotized state went away.

"The Diablo Toys are Evil!" Ron yelled. Kim Walked over. Ron turned around but nothing was there. He came up to her and explained the situation to her. She believed him. Ron may have an Overactive imagination, but that was nothing. Something like this, he was always serious. She left the prom much to Eric's distaste.

Riding behind Ron she pulled him in close, she needed this. She felt like the woman in those old movies her grandma watched with her. as the Diablo attacked the house via Jim's and Tim's Kids Meal the two Friends fought it off. With the help of The Two Jim's and Tim they rebuilt Ron's Scooter. The two Rode at top speed, taking the road to Bueno Nacho, knocking over the Bueno Nacho Sign.

Kim Possible Got a Message, Shego had Captured Eric. Donning a White Battle suit with blue trim she went with Ron. The two looked at each other.

"Be Careful" Ron ordered. The two invaded the Bueno Nacho Headquarters. Kim Fought Shego, when she rescued Eric, she made a Startling discovery.

"Actually." Eric said "here, I'm known as Synthodrone 901." Placing a hand on her arm he sent a shock through her body. Ron saw it all play out.

"KIM!" he yelled. Rushing to Eric the two fought. But Ron didn't stand a chance. He was soon knocked out by Eric…Synthodrone 901…

"RON!" came a voice "RON STOPPABLE" he knew the voice, a girl…no it was her. Kim. he opened his eyes, Kim in her prom dress, she smiled at him. He looked down to see himself in a better tux. One he didn't get from his dad.

"is this heaven?" he asked, Kim put out her hand, her smile crossed her face.

"whathca waitin' for tiger?" she smiled "don't keep a girl waiting." Ron took her hand. The song faded off into the distance as he pulled her in close.

"Hey." Came a voice "KP"

Kim possible opened her eyes. She saw Ron in a black tux with his hair slicked back. He smiled at her. she lunged at him, giving him a hug as she smiled.

"it was all a dream…" she said, "I dreamt…we were captured…and you were."

"I'm right here my love." Ron's voice said softly "but you have to wake up…"

"can I not?" she asked, "can I live forever right here?"

"This has got to be a dream" Ron said, he laid his head on Kim's shoulder "definitely a dream."

She ran her hand along his head. Her voice soothing. Brushing her nails along the back of his hair.

"We're alone" she smiled "you know what that means."

"This has got to be a dream…" Ron stated.

"and what if it is?" Kim asked "you could spend forever here. With me. We can be an us." She smiled "World can be saved with just saying the word."

"Spending forever with this Kim would not be the same as spending it with my Kim" Ron turned around. Expecting Kim behind him he looked back, she had her arms folded.

"Through that door. Make a right." She smiled.

"Please don't let this be a dream Ron." Kim said, looking up at her prince charming.

"if this were a dream." He began "Could I do this?" a white mask appeared on his face "your favorite. Right?" he continued dancing with her, she leaned in close, his heart not beating, she pulled away.

"I have to see him…the real him." She said in hysterics. The fake Ron smiled. Pointing his finger towards the door

"Make a right at Bueno nacho." He smiled "I'll see you then"

Ron opened his eyes, smiling at the sight around him,

"is this heaven?" he asked. He looked over to Kim who was waking up. A look of sadness on her face. He smiled.

"Can't believe I was played like that." Ron looked at Kim as she spoke "All over a stupid boy…a SYNTHODRONE no less."

"So" Ron's voice got serious. "What's th—WAIT" he shouted, "YOU KISSED A SYNTHODRONE!"

"No…" her eyes became sadder "but I wanted to…"

"What's the Plan?" Ron asked, Kim looked at him and shook her head.

"we lose." She answered.

"No. I refuse to believe that." Ron stated. "So, what if Drakken beat you. It's not the end of the world unless _we_ do something about it."

Kim shook her head "how can you still look at me?" she asked "I kept ditching you for weeks. All for _some_ _boy_"

"Yeah a boy who was working for Drakken." Ron said "who wasn't even real…and you deserve…Real" Kim looked at him

"Do I?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"of course, you do…" Ron smiled "you deserve the…very best." He chuckled "Kim as long as I've known you, you've only seen…what others want you to see. The guy is out there for you KP and he's…waiting for you."

"Is he really out there for me Ron?" she asked, hoping for the right answer.

"Out there." He said. _"say it."_ He thought _"Just say it."_

There is a saying; "Time heals all wounds." And it felt like hours in Ron's head. He couldn't tell her just yet. How he felt. He wanted to say "Right in front of you" or something along those lines. But could he do it? Could he tell her that he's been in love with her for longer than he can remember? What will she do? Kiss him right at that moment? Slap him away while she's "On the Rebound" or will she take him and spend the rest of her life not looking because she's settled. His heart raced, he looked at Kim, a smile forming on her face. Her smile. That one bit of her he always looked at. Every guy they passed by they would look at her chest and make a comment when she wore a black shirt. He'd catch them looking at her ass as they walked by and she didn't notice. But that smile. That one small little curve, those green eyes that always captured him, he couldn't say it though.

"Somewhere" Ron said, Finishing. Kim's smile stayed as the Naked Mole Rat Rufus popped out of his pocket. On Ron's order he chews on the Ropes. Letting Ron go first. Running over to Kim he stood under her as Rufus chewed away. As she landed Ron helped her up and the two remained there for what felt like decades looking at each other.

"You take Shego" Ron said, she nodded. The two Ran off.

"and you take Syntho-boy." She smiled.

They had the same thought, embracing each other in their arms and give each other a passionate kiss. They smiled as they ran, looking at each other. Ron pulling her in closer, Kim taking the kiss with a smile.

The two got closer. Kim looked at SheGo. Ron got into his fighting stance.

"Boys." Kim said "Dating. It is difficult." Ron looked at her, she snapped "but you know what? Saving the world is easy."

As Shego charged at Kim she noticed something had Changed. Her form, her emotions, she wasn't ready to fight, she was ready to kill. Finally, after years of waiting, Kim Possible is ready to fight to the Death. Kim pulled No punches, no kicks. It was like that Sparring match weeks ago, before the talk she had. And Shego was taunting her about it.

"So" she said "little Ms. Jezebel tries to fuck the sidekick" Kim jumps and did a spin kick, Shego Ducked, still taunting her "and that gets you pissed but you leave him stranded for someone who could TECHNICALLY be Drakkens Son"

"Shut up." She went to punch Shego who grabbed her wrist.

"you know you should've let that little Jezebel Fuck his brains out." She taunted "or will little Kimmy want to join in"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" kneeing Shego in the stomach she kept wailing on her. Grabbing Shego by her shirt she tossed her to the ground.

"you know." Eric said taunting "if you hadn't interfered. We'd be in bed by now." Ron kept Throwing punches, "'oh Eric'" he taunted "'you are much more powerful than Ron'" he smiled. Ron kept Missing, Eric was too Fast for him, not like earlier. The rain was getting in his eyes. He could barely see, spotting Kim on the other side she took out the gun Wade had made for her, Eric saw this too, giving Ron a Salute he ran off. Catching the Dart as it neared its final destination.

"Really" he asked, "a toy?"

"Ron Where's Rufus?" Kim smiled.

"Somewhere waiting to get his sweet Revenge." Ron answered.

Rufus popped out of Eric's boot. Immediately biting the synthodrone. The ooze from his gushing leg caused him to shrivel up. his lifeless shell fell backward, connecting the dart to the tower.

Shego got up and walked over to Kim, Ron looked to the side to see Drakken crawling away. Ron ran over, kicking Drakken in the face. Crushing Drakkens hand under his boot. Kim Kicked Shego into the Control tower, the impact from the Kick caused it to fall.

"What" Ron said "Is my Name" he said in a deep voice, not like his usual high pitched on, this one was deeper, calmer.

"Oh, you cannot be serious." Drakken said only to be lifted by his collar by Ron, his eyes glaring at him.

"you hurt someone I care about very deeply." Ron growled. He walked over to the ledge. Drakken looked down, now frozen in fear at the New Ron Stoppable.

"uh…Ba…no…" he gulped "Ron Stoppable." Throwing him to the side Ron Smiled. Kim

looked at him smiling.

"Booya." Ron said to himself.

The Middleton police took Shego and Drakken away. Ron stood behind Kim as she watched. The rain letting up the two just stood there. She grabbed his hand.

"Ron." She said, "take me home."

The two walked into the Possible house. Both her and Ron walked upstairs. Kim took off the battle suit changing into a pair of Pajamas.

"you can turn around now." She said. Ron did so, smiling "Don't see why…" she smiled "I mean…you've seen me naked."

"That was under Moodulator and I didn't want to…" he paused "um…be a pervert." She Picked up her Kimmunicator putting on Eric Claptons "Wonderful Tonight" she walked over to him, gave him another hug and smiled. She didn't let go. She moved with him as the song played.

"My Dad…plays this for my mom…" she smiled "whenever they go somewhere like to a company party he plays this song." She buried her face into his chest. Ron moved with her. he smiled. "I thought I owed you a dance." She said.

"You don't owe me anything." Ron smiled. The two there remained quiet, dancing as the song ended. She smiled at him. Tilting her head to the side she kept smiling.

"well uh…" Ron turned to the stairs of her bedroom and walked down.

"An Apology" she said, he turned. "I owe you an apology." Ron walked back upstairs, he shook his head _'no'_ "yes, I do." Her smile faded "if I could've…taken it all back I would…god help me I would…" she looked up "but you…Ron…" she smiled again "Wow…you were amazing."

"I almost killed Drakken." He said.

"you scared the holy loving shit out of him" she smiled "that was pretty bad-ass." Ron gave Kim a kiss on the cheek, she smiled, and he walked back to the stairs.

"Stay with me." She said, he stopped again. "I don't…want to be alone tonight." Ron nodded.

"For you KP" he said, "I'd stay up the whole night."

Quick Authors Note: This portion of the chapter is a Song portion.

Kim handed Ron an extra pair of Pajama bottoms, he turned and walked away to go put them on. She picked up her Kimmunicator and put on another song. Scrolling through she found one. One that has a strong impact on her family.

_Take the ribbon from your hair, Shake it loose and let it fall,  
Layin' soft upon my skin. Like the shadows on the wall._

Ron Came out in the Pajama bottoms and his undershirt. She looked over to him and smiled. He smiled back at her. she was already on the bed under the covers. She watched him walk over and smiled

_Come and lay down by my side till the early morning light  
All I'm takin' is your time. Help me make it through the night._

As he laid down beside her she threw the covers over him, tucking him in, she curled up next to him and just snuggled up.

_I don't care what's right or wrong, I don't try to understand._

Ron looked up at Kims ceiling, he was in bed with his best friend, Kim Possible. The woman he loved more than anything in the world. 

_Let the devil take tomorrow. Lord, tonight I need a friend.  
Yesterday is dead and gone and tomorrow's out of sight.  
And it's sad to be alone. Help me make it through the night._

The Two laid there Ron wrapped his arm around Kim, pulling her in closer she placed a hand on his chest and smiled.

_I don't care what's right or wrong, (Yes, I do!)  
I don't try to understand._

"Kim…" He softly said. She got up and looked at him,

_Let the devil take tomorrow. Lord, tonight I need a friend.  
Yesterday is dead and gone and tomorrow's out of sight.  
Lord, it's bad to be alone. Help me make it through the night._

"Are you happy?"

"…no." she answered honestly. "at least…I wasn't." Ron got up with her. he hugged her, held her close in his arms. "I'm in love with someone" she admitted "that I can never Truly have…because he doesn't look at me."

"That's his fault…" he said, "that's really his fault."

"Am I anything like the girl you like?" he said, "I mean…does she…do it for you?"

Ron smiled "every day." She leaned in, he kept holding her, eventually his weight gave out and the two were back to laying on the bed.

"just for a night…" she said "Can you treat me like her?" tears began to well up in her eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Make love to me…" she answered, "Make me feel special." She shook her head "if I'm going to have my first time, I want it to be with someone who treats me like a woman."

"is that what you think sex is?" Ron asked, "I'm not going to use you like that."

"Why Not?" she asked, "it's what I'm good for," she got out of the bed. He followed "Eric Used me for Drakken." She said "I'm not asking you to use me to take over the world." She pointed to her chest "I'm asking you to use me for one night. So I can feel special."

"And I'm saying no" Ron said "because you are WAY too special for me to let that happen."

Kim settled. She almost wanted it to be a Declaration of Love. Her eyes kept welling up as she rushed to Ron, he took her in his arms, stroking her Red hair as she cried "I'm so sorry…" she said "Forgive me Ron…again…"

Kim woke up to the smell of Eggs, Sausage Bacon and Toast. Sniffing the air, she smiled. She had a wonderful dream, she looked over to the Door to see Ron coming up with a Plate of food and Orange Juice. He just gave her a smile.

"Good Morning." He said, "sleep well."

"I didn't keep you up did I?" she asked, sitting up in the bed she took the plate from Ron.

"No" he answered. He smiled at her as she began to eat "can we talk?"

"'bout what?" she asked.

"you and me," Ron answered "I…Care about you." Kim smiled "and…I stayed over last night because…You needed someone…I know how hard that is for you to ask for but…"

"Ron?" she asked.

"Let me finish" he said "i…didn't want to have sex with you last night…because I want you to have your first time with someone you love."

"I was gonna say you could've made something other than sausage if you were going to talk about sex" she laughed a bit "but please continue."

Ron chuckled for a bit "And…" he continued "Just because he used you, and you were used once, that doesn't mean it'll keep happening." He smiled "and I'm not…going to be one of those guys…who uses you for anything for my own desires…well, one maybe."

"What do you mean?" she put the fork down. "I mean…own desires?"

Ron sighed "you remember Timothy North?"

"The guy you heled out a few months ago." Kim answered, "you dressed up as the fearless ferret and fought Crime."

"he past away earlier this morning…" Ron answered. Kim's eyes widened "and…It got me thinking…since I loved Dressing up like that…and the whole Zorpox thing…maybe…I should become a comic book artist." He smiled "I mean…we'll be seniors this year. And…I want to think about what I want."

"what does that have to do with your own desires?" she asked.

"if I do…I want your permission to base a character off you." He shrugged. She smiled and nodded. "but I didn't want to because…I don't want to lose you."

Kim smiled, taking his hand she gripped it. Nodding lightly as she did.

They never discussed that night. Kim and Ron sharing a bed, literal sleeping beside each other. Each night after that when Ron was home, she'd look out her window to his bedroom. Her first night sharing a bed with a boy, and it was the boy she loved more than she could imagine, and he made her feel more special than any guy at school ever had.

Ron sharing a bed with Kim was more of a comfort for her. always the shoulder, the comfort. The one call away. He just smiled. Not knowing that the ones they both loved were each other

_**End Authors Note**_**: **_**hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Nothing to really say but the Next few after this become more…Adult and real for some people. I hope you all enjoy your stay and enjoy the read. Be sure to drop a comment or review on the Chapter or the story in general. Til then catch ya'll later.**_


	5. Always

_**Authors Note**__**: Found out I have two followers for **__**"Time after Time"**__** the alternate Timeline story I'm working on which takes place in the "Sitch in time" timeline. Hopefully if it's good I'll attempt to add more. Still need to finish up my other Kim Possible Story on here ("Two New Steps.") **_

_**Recap**__**: Kim Loves Ron, Ron Loves Kim, they won't tell eachother out of fear of Rejection, Ron was going to tell Kim he loved her but decided against it cause he felt she was on the rebound. Kim wanted to have her first time with Ron just to feel beautiful which Ron rejected. That night was the closest they got to be a couple.**_

Chapter 5: Always

Senior Year. Kim Became More Battle Hardened. The night of Junior prom only caused her to keep her guard up. at both School and on missions. Ron started carrying a backpack with him everywhere he went. Filled with Paper, Pencils and even plastic sheets. But he wouldn't work on them around Kim, well not that he could,

"Make her tits bigger" she'd say "get the reader's attention"

"You know I'm basing this character on you Right?" Ron asked.

"Make her ass bigger too then." She smiled at him, Ron put the pencil down.

"what if I want to aim this to young girls?" he asked.

"name one girl who reads comics openly" Kim said taking a bite of her burrito "if you can name one, I will stop giving you character ideas."

"shit" he said, "so I'm stuck with them?"

"even better." She smiled.

"KP" he said "I'm sure there are a lot of girls on Falln and WildDraw who read Comics"

"yeah but only those that feature the hot character." She pointed to the design "who has it in all the right places." She folded her arms "face it no one wants to read a comic with a woman who has average tits and an Average Ass."

"Then I'll be the first one to draw them." He leaned in "Kim…you're perfect." She smiled at him "plus I think your boobs are getting bigger."

"you think so?" she looked down "I could've sworn I—HEY!" Ron laughed to himself finishing up the characters breast.

"I'm joking KP" he said, "you know I don't look down there." He set the pencil down.

"Then what do you think is my best feature?" she asked, "my ass?"

"No." He answered getting out his black sharpie.

"My…you know…" she whispered, "nether region."

"uh…no." Ron answered nervously.

"Ron stoppable I did not know you were an Ass Man" she smiled.

"Hell no." Ron defended "it's…your smile." He nodded "I like your smile. It…gets me through the day."

Kim sat there embarrassed, she had listed off every "Sexy place" she could think of, even reminding Ron of the Pictures she sent him. But all he could think about was her smile. It's no lie, since Junior Prom she's been self-conscious about her looks, self-conscious about her body. Wondering if her boobs were big enough to get men to notice. She looked down. She could still see the zipper from her jeans rather than missing it and seeing her lap. Ron never noticed them, but she wishes he did. All the other men look at all the other breasts on all the other women. How was Ron the only exception? She just watched Ron Ink that one character. She just smiled.

She stood naked in front of the mirror. Her hands and arms covering all the bare parts of her.

"okay…" she said "1…2…" she uncovered herself. She didn't like what she saw, she was still self-conscious. She put a robe on over her naked body. She walked over to the bed and sighed. It's been 2 months since that night with Ron. 2 months, and they never talked about it. She never even slept in that one spot anymore. So much so she moved everything that was on that one side to the other. She started to miss him. Her love for him was growing. She pretty much told him to make her a woman and he said "No." that just made her want him even more. Her hand running over _his_ spot on the bed, mouthing the lyrics to that song she played. How he stayed with her all night, opening, crying, it was like those movies she watched but still…it was like she was the only girl in the world for him that one night. Something she only dreamt of, multiple times. Though her fantasies never consisted of her lying in bed talking and cuddling.

She thought back to the one Christmas, how the only part he was sad about was snowman hank. How he went out to foil Drakken and she stayed home with family, finding out at the last minute that he was gone. He had given her the perfect Christmas gift.

She thought back to Prom. How she could have Confessed her love for him right there. Not knowing if the world was going to end or if they were going to live to see the following day. She could have said those three words "I Love You." Not caring what his response was going to be.

She got up again and took off the Robe. This time, she smiled "if I'm good enough for him I'm good enough for me" she smiled, "Though the girls can be a bit bigger."

Just then the door opened and Ron Came in "KP! SHE'S DONE!" she was caught by surprise when Ron was standing behind her. he stopped in his tracks turning around sharply.

"uh… sh-she's…finished…um…I made some uh…. bodi-MODIfications to her…" putting on the robe she walked over. She grabbed the picture from Ron's hand and looked at it. It looked like Kim, her green eyes were now violet. Skin more of an Olive tint, black hair, she loved it. Everything about it was wonderful.

"she's…" she smiled "Beautiful…" she turned and walked away "what is it you want after graduation?"

Ron cocked a brow "it's only…what? Five? 8 months away? Maybe more than that." He answered.

"I'm applying the Global Justice. They have a Great program for their agents." She confessed "I want to keep saving the world."

"Alright…" Ron said. "then…I'll be right bes-"

"I want us to end the team." She smiled "you go…do your thing. Go to art school, become a comic book artist. Write this…character. Do me proud Ron Stoppable." She handed the Design back to him. He took it, went over to the Desk and wrote

_To KP,_

_To an amazing friend and partner, always got your back,_

_Ron Stoppable_

He handed her the drawing. She kept smiling.

"First Design" he smiled "might be worth something one day." He looked down and turned around. "um…might want to get some clothes on…" he blushed.

"yeah." Kim nodded in agreement.

Kim Was a different person at School. She walked down the halls as though she owned them. The scowl on her face as she passed by Bonnie. As bonnie would crack her usual joke throwing an Insult her way, Ron of course would stop her. she became scared of herself. What if Ron was not there to stop her? what then? She'd probably kill Bonnie. And Speaking of Rhyming names, what happened With Donnie? Last time she remembered he skipped prom, she hadn't seen him in almost over 2 and a half months by this point.

"Donnie?" Ron asked, "Why you ask?"

"I thought you two were close." Kim asked.

"well I went with him to the LGBT community center a few weeks ago." Ron answered, "but he didn't like it, so he went home and went to work on a computer."

"he hasn't called?" she asked, Ron shook his head.

"I guess seeing me reminds him of his sister." He said, "should we go pay him a visit?"

As the two Walked up the path of the Bell Residence they started talking. A Man answered the door holding a little girl in his arms.

"Cute Kid Mr. B." Ron said.

"my granddaughter, Stoppable." He sighed "Deadbeat daughter of mine moved back."

"we're here to see Donnie, is he home?" Kim asked, Brushing off the topic of the Jezebel Jasmine Bell. The man's face saddened. He let the two in. walking up the stairs to Donnie's room they caught him in clothes that had not been washed in weeks.

"hey…." He said tired "What can I do for you two?"

"Don?" Ron asked, "you okay buddy?"

Donnie got up and walked over to the two of them, giving them both a hug.

"what happened to you?" Kim asked.

"oh…yeah…" he took a deep breath "um…I had this date and he…took me back to his place…"

"and?" Ron said softly.

"And…he drugged me and…his sister…" he stopped, he shook his head. "I pressed charges on the two of them but…I got a call today…it was from the Prison doctor…" he walked back over to the bed, he started cry "the girl…she's…" he took a deep breath, his head now in his hands. Kim rubbed his back. "I don't know…I'm all the child is going to have…" he said. "but I'm too much of…"

"Tell your story" Ron said, "tell them."

"what?" he asked, "you two won't listen?"

"he didn't say that." Kim said.

"Not at all" Ron said "you're an amazing guy. Your smart and handsome." She smiled "but more importantly you care."

"I couldn't be at that meeting." He said "I was too…"

"ashamed?" Ron asked "then take us. We'll be your support. You need us now more than you care to realize."

"what do I do?" he asked "I can't do shit. Every time I close my eyes…"

"you want a Job?" Ron asked, "I'm sure Wade can use the help." He continued "and if you need to talk, we're here. We are your support. As well as your family down there."

Kim smiled at Ron. "tell you what. When the next meeting comes up, we'll take you. together" she looked at Ron. "and when that day comes…" she smiled "we'll be there to welcome the baby."

Donnie smiled, he hugged them both, his tears drying up, sniffing to get the mucus out the 3 friends sat there. The three of them just talked. Kim brought up that her and Ron shared a bed with each other, he high fived them both and said it was about time.

"what do you mean?" they said in unison.

"everyone thinks you two would make a great couple" Donnie answered, "I mean…come on."

Ron and Kim looked at each other, smiled and corrected him.

"we didn't have sex." Ron said.

"I wanted to" Kim said.

"I didn't." Ron was smacked on the back of the head by Donnie, who then pointed at Kim.

"Guy first" he repeated to Kim who put her hand up as an 'I'm cool with that' gesture. "she's an attractive woman. Why not?"

"because I didn't want to make her feel used." Ron answered, Donnie then smacked Kim on the back of her head.

"Great Guy." He said. Kim didn't smack him back, nor did she get angry. She smiled.

As the weeks went on Kim and Ron smiled at the thought of the new baby as well as the news.

"Godparents" she said, "we're going to be Godparents." She smiled. Ron looked at her and smiled back

"you seem excited." Ron said.

"I'm a woman, we get naturally excited when it comes down to babies or being a parent." She smiled.

"yeah…" he kept looking at her "I'm kinda excited too." He admitted.

More weeks passed. Eventually those weeks turned into Months. The two started looking into colleges after Graduation. Kim Fought Shego on more than one occasion. Always the same lifeless fire in her eyes. Almost always coming close to Killing Shego on more than one occasion, Drakken kept Running from Ron. Running in fear all Ron would have to do is Look at him. Drakken went back to the night of what he called _the Incursion_. Ron Stoppable holding him over the ledge, in the rain, the dark brown eyes filled with fury. Kim Possible Looking at him in amazement. The Sidekick, the Buffoon…reminding him of the Dark Character only few would read about in comics. His hands would tremble, tripping over his machines, fidgeting. Drakken hated Kim Possible. But he _Feared_ Ron Stoppable. As Kim fought Shego her Leg caught a steel pike, ripping her cargos she looked down. Tripping over them as she fought Shego could land the finishing blow. But was foiled by Drakkens Retreat order. Saluting goodbye as Kim got up.

"Not really one for pleasantries these days, are you?" Ron asked, He saw the fire in her eyes fade, Kim looked at Ron, embracing him in a hug, this was a regular occurrence. Kim would Fight Shego to the point of wanting to kill her. his hands rested on her lower back. By this point, it's been 4 months since Prom. And her hate was still there as she remembered Eric. Then it faded when Ron embraced her, and she went back to that night.

"DISCONTINUED!" she yelled "My Mission Gear Discontinued?"

"no one was buying it." Monique said, "said it was outdated and it didn't fit the seasons."

"I was the only one who bought it." She said. "I mean come on. Ron still has his gear."

"Ron wears just a turtleneck and a pair of Cargos. You have to go all out with the crop top"

Kim Growled in annoyance "this sucks." She said, "First I almost kill shego and now I can't get my mission gear?"

"why don't you just…you know…update it." Monique asked.

"Because of the memories and sentimental value." Kim answered, "it was Ron's idea to wear the gear." She confessed.

Ron sat at the food court table. His eyes focused on yet another drawing of Kim. he took off the sleeves and covered the midriff of her stomach. Slimming down the pants and gave it more of a shine he took out a color pencil and tracing paper. Finding the color that worked. He chose Light green first, but it brought out her eyes. Her emerald green eyes.

"Nah" he said to himself "Too Green Lantern" he went through all the other colors. None of them fit well. Until he got to violet, lightly coloring over the Paper he smiled. He found it. Repeating the process, he took the finished product to Monique, Kim was waiting right there giving up all hope of finding her new mission clothes.

"what do you think?" he asked, Monique looked at it. Kim had told him about his designs he worked on and how he modeled most of her after Kim herself.

"Variant?" she asked. He pointed to Kim.

"Even better" he answered, "her new mission outfit." Kim took the drawing from Monique, she looked it over and smiled. She hugged Ron after seeing it.

"When can you have it made?" she asked. Monique told her an hour since she had it in store. Kim and Ron rushed out of Club banana and off to her next mission. A College Visit.

Ron went to a small university. Which was perfect since it was a community Visual Arts School. Kim went with him for support. The administrator told him he can apply 2 months prior to graduation or the day of. After taking the tour Ron was almost certain he wanted to go. Kim just smiled at his excitement.

Too many missions to keep track of. The days inching closer. Kim and Ron both knew they had limited time with each other before they said their goodbyes. Each mission led to more missions. Least they had this time together. On his spare time, he would keep drawing The Character he Dubbed 'Kelly Covert' in various action poses. He drew out a scene that played off in his head. As Kim came up behind him, she watched the scene play out. The last scene was her kissing a boy. She smiled.

"Nothing better than fiction." She asked wearing her new mission clothes.

"something like that." He answered, she touched his shoulder.

"come on." She said "Drakken broke into a lab to retrieve some helmet" he got up and grabbed his bag.

Kim and Ron barged into the Lab. The scientist was in Shegos grasp. Her hand Radiating the green glow she had come to recognize. As she charged at Shego, Ron went up to Drakken, who again cowered in fear of him.

"KP I got the helmet" the Scientist Ran out of the Room for his own safety. Drakken tried to Grab the helmet from Ron only for Ron to fight him off, never dropping the helmet. Shego disabled her power, grabbed Kim by the arm and ignited her hand again as Kim Screamed in pain. "KIM!" He ran over to her, Shego fired a blast at Stoppable, Hitting the helmet in the process. As the Helmet began to Tick Kim looked up, before she could get to Ron the helmet exploded in Ron's hands. Much to Drakkens and Shegos disgust they lost this battle. As Drakken and Shego Left, Kim went up to Ron.

"Ron?" she said, "are you okay?"

"Kim?" he asked, "Kim Possible?"

She nodded, she hugged him "you're alright." She smiled "you were awesome again, Ron."

"Great…cool…um…" he pulled away "just one question…" he said. She nodded and smiled "Whose Ron?" 

Kim stood there in shock with her mom as she shined the Light in Ron's eyes. He followed the light as it moved. After She turned it off, she walked over to Kim "his basic motor functions seem to be working." She said, "but his memories are just…gone."

"He remembers me though." She looked at him "Right Ron?"

"Yeah." He answered "Kim Possible. Teen Hero."

"Basic Knowledge sweetie." Ann put the pen light away, walking towards the counter.

"So, he doesn't remember…us?" she asked.

"He will in time." Ann smiled "least he knows who you are." Ron Kept Clearing his throat. Which started to annoy Kim.

"will you stop that?" she asked. Ron looked at her.

"Sorry" he said in a deeper clearer voice, "that voice was just kinda…scratchy."

"Oh…" Kim said "it was…unique for you…" she smiled.

"Kim." he smiled "Kim Possible, we've been friends since Pre-K after Naptime." He pointed to her "you called me weird and told me you liked me." She smiled and hugged him. His first returned memory was of her. it was a bit of an ego boost to her self-esteem. She grabbed him by the hand in hopes of helping him remember more.

"what else do you remember?" she asked.

"well…" he began "I know that we travel the world together to go on missions."

"That's Right. We're the Unstoppable Team Possible" She smiled.

"I simply Recall losing my pants every time we go on a mission." Ron stated.

"Yeah…that happens…" as Kim exited the door the two went to Ron's house, in hopes to help him remember his parents.

"Nice house" he said.

"it's your place." She corrected him "you live here."

"By myself?" Ron asked.

"Seems like it sometimes." Kim answered.

"My parents are away almost all the time and leave me alone. So, I come to hang out with you every chance I get. Which is almost all the time."

She smiled as he started to Remember, she grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. The two walked in and didn't see any sign of his parents. She walked to the kitchen and found a note.

_Dear Ronald_

_Took a Trip to Japan. Be back in two weeks._

_Love Mom and Dad._

_P.S. This was our way of telling you._

Kim Set the note on the counter and walked back out. Ron was sitting on the sofa looking around. He got up and walked around a bit more. Rubbing his head a bit.

"You okay Ron?" Kim asked, touching his arm.

"yeah…just…bit of a headache is all." He grabbed onto his stomach "and…I guess hungry too."

"I Know just the place" she smiled.

Kim and Ron stood in front of the Bueno Nacho counter, Ron looked at the selection.

"and I like this stuff?" he asked.

"you live off it." She smiled "it's like your domain. Woe behold the man who messes with

Bueno Nacho." She said in a Ron like fashion.

Ron Went to go sit down at their usual booth. Kim Came Back with two Grande Sized Nacos.

"Behold" She said "The Perfect Combination. Taco. Meets Nacho." She held it up "The Naco"

Ron's eyes widened "The Naco" he smiled "I made that one day. It became a fan favorite after we started working here." He looked at her "you said it was disgusting."

"No I said it was Gross beyond all reason." She said taking a bit of the Naco "which to be fair has actually grown on me." Ron took a bit off and started eating, he smiled at Kim as he did.

"So we must've been close." He said, his voice cleared.

"Close." She smiled looking down "There through thick and Thin" she smiled.

"I see," he took another bit "this is good." He said. The two kept eating. As he continued, he kept seeing Kim and himself in various situations.

Halloween, the year of the Cowboy and the Ballerina.

When he Tried desperately to get a date for the dance.

Foiling Drakken who tried melting cheese building with a Giant Laser Drill

All moments in his life, centered around Kim, who was staring at Ron with amazement. Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"Kinda busy here Wade." Kim said.

"Ron lost his memory, I know" as wade Spoke Ron had gotten up. Kim Followed "whoa, what's going on?"

"I think Ron is grabbing his gear." She smiled.

Two Villains in One day. Most would call that a regular Sunday. Others would call that overkill. Kim Calls it before school comes close to starting. Ron kneeled about a mile away. Kim stood next to him. Binoculars in hand he handed them to Kim.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So…the guy's name is Killigan?" he asked.

"uses Golf balls as an M.O." Kim answered "but so far…he's been off the grid for months"

"a golfer villain?" Ron said confused "now I'm glad I have amnesia" he stood up, Kim took out her Grappling gun. Ron took her in his arms and took the Grappler. She gave a slight "oh" as he grabbed her, firing the gun they swung to the nearest ledge.

Kim was too impressed, the way he handled Killigan, she had completely forgotten what the mission was but as Killigan hit the golf balls towards Ron he kicked them back. His eyes burned with a passion Kim had never seen before. As he dodged every swing of the golf club Kim was selfish enough to think she had a competent sidekick. While a part of her was loving the New Ron she was missing the old one, her Ron. The Ron that would have most likely have been more hero support, the distraction. But the time passed by more than too quickly.

"Kim?" he asked, "Earth to Kim?" she looked at Ron, sitting on a plane reading a magazine

"you've been quiet the entire way back."

"oh…" she smiled, "I'm just…not used to this is all."

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked with a smile, everything about this Ron, the _new_ Ron she was loving. The voice, the moves, the courage…_ "god" _she thought, but it simply vanished. Her mind raced fast as she came up with an answer.

"I'm not used to you…being this capable on a mission…unless you're pushed to extremes." She took off a glove. "and…well…" she continued. "I feel pretty…selfish about it."

"Sidekicks help out, don't they?" Ron asked, "That was me helping."

"True…" Kim agreed "but most don't consider what you do a Sidekick role." She took off her other glove "more like…a decoy…but at least…least you help." She smiled "our last few missions with Drakken… he's been…afraid of you." She nodded, getting up starting to take her top off as Ron got up to leave the Room "what are you doing?"

"This is Remember." He answered, "you get ready out of your gear and I give you the privacy."

"oh…right…" she blushed.

"and I remember the Drakken bits." He smiled "Bueno Nacho Headquarters, I held him over the ledge. It was prom night. It was raining. Something else happened…" Kim frowned remembering prom. Oh how she wanted him to tell her that night he had thought about her constantly. Her heart raced that night as she wanted to make love to him, her heart broke when she knew she would be used. Ron fixed her. pieced her back together, and that Ron, while standing in front of her, with the same goofy freckled smile on his face, as gone.

Ron left the Room, closing the door giving her privacy. She sat back down, she stared off into space for what felt like hours, days, and Kim had done something he hadn't done since prom. She cried. Kim Possible Cried. For the first time in Six months, the first time since prom, since Eric, Kim Cried. The hardened Kim Possible, the one who took no Shit, always ready for a fight now that she had nothing to look forward to, was right there. Breaking down. The Door opened slightly.

"I'm still decent you can come in." she said wiping her eyes. Ron came in, he walked closer to her and gave her a hug. As she felt the warm embrace she began to settle, her heart raced, a smile came to her face again as he felt his arms around her lower back. Holding the back of his neck she kept smiling.

"Pilot told me the plane was about to land." Ron said, Kim pulled away, nodding. The moment was over.

As Kim sat in class watching Ron it felt more like the roles were reversed. In math he was paying attention. His usual grade of an F- was more of a B+. in Barkins history class he was taking notes. Kim watched. This was a whole new Ron. But it wasn't hers. He'd be sleeping. Barkin would be yelling to wake him up which happened frequently.

During Gym her and the other Middleton High Cheerleaders practiced. She never took her eyes off Ron who was acing that class right now. Barkin made his whole class do 50 pushups. Monique watching from the bleachers looked to Kim, as she watched Ron breeze through the 50. Barkin looked at the New Stoppable. His brow Cocked. He then made Stoppable take 3 laps around the football field.

Donnie came onto the football field.

"Donnie." Kim smiled, giving Donnie a hug "how are you?"

"Wade told me Ron lost his memory." He answered "I figured I'd come to help jog it. See what he remembers" he gave a small frown.

"oh…you know you don't have to-" Donnie shook his head.

"Look, Kim." he smiled "You and Ron have BOTH been there for me since…well more like after…so yeah. I have to." Monique came down from the bleachers. Ron was on his second lap, Kim watched him, bits of sweat showing through the Middleton High shirt. Kim bit her lip.

"girl you're crazy" Monique stated.

"I am not." Kim defended. As Ron hit the last lap Barkin stood in shock, he was fast, faster than he thought possible. Where was he for Football tryouts months ago?

"then why are you fantasizing about Ron right now" Monique asked folding her arm.

"I'm not fantasizing about-" Kim began, Ron came up to her and the other two. "Ron Hi. We were just…"

"Donnie." Ron put his hand out "Don-Man" he gave him a hug. "Oh No…" he smacked his own head "you have that meeting tonight. Kim and I were going to go with you for support."

"Well he remembers the important stuff" Donnie smiled.

"should I not?" Ron asked. Donnie shook his head.

Ron and Kim sat in the back of the room as Donnie sat around a circle. He kept breathing heavily as he spoke, crying as he spent his time talking. He spoke openly, discussing is fears about being a single dad. How his trust for both men and women dwindled. He didn't want to bring up the child hating everyone he met, but he was afraid. He spent his time with Ron and Kim. his two greatest friends. Both dropping everything they did for him, yet he'd never ask. "I am Thankful…for my friends who brought me today. Cause they showed me that…I can keep going…I'm not sure what stage I'm at just yet. But I owe them my life." Kim and Ron looked at him, then looked at each other.

Ron stood outside the community center, Shook Donnie's hand and Donnie hugged Kim. The 3 friends went to Bueno Nacho. They talked and laughed all night.

_**End Authors Note**__**: Quick Rewrite of this chapter. I wanted the last paragraph to be more emotional than it should have been. When I started this I had no intention of making Donnie a Key part. I wanted him to be more of a sexual deviant than anything else but I thought this was the best option for him because I wanted there to be someone who was Opposite of Jasmine.**_


	6. I Honestly Love you

Chapter: I Honestly Love You.

As Ron laid in bed at night he tossed, and he turned. He saw flashes of Kim Leaning up to him. Kissing him, crying in his arms, Naked in front of him and the picture reading 'Thinking of you'. He sat up in bed catching his breath.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. He walked out of his room and to the bathroom. Taking care of business, he walked out after washing his hands. He sat on the sofa for a little while, he looked at the time. It was 2am. He didn't call. He couldn't call. She was asleep.

Kim sat up in bed cross-legged. Looking at the phone in case Ron decided to call. New memories, remembering something about them. She was glad he knew her name at first, but it still wasn't him. she decided to pick up the phone. Dialing his number, she heard his voice.

"I was just wanting to call" she heard "what's up?"

"anything new?" she asked. His voice fell silent. "Ron?"

"I'm here." He said "uh…yeah. Nothing worth saying though." He answered. She smiled.

"well…you want to go see a movie later today?" she asked, "I mean…you can even pick one."

"So, is it a date?" he asked.

"well…it's the two of us…going to a movie…I mean I wouldn't consider it a DATE parse but-" she rambled.

"sure." He said, "I'll come by your place at say…7pm?" he said. Her voice fell silent now "hello?"

"yeah…sure…7…is good. Real good. Like super good." Kim rambled again.

"Kim" he said "I'll see you later today. I gotta go to bed now. So, do you."

Kim nodded and smiled, remembering Ron couldn't see her she smacked her own head. The two hung up and she squealed. Her body wailing in excitement.

5:55pm approached. Her date was in less than an hour, her parents were waiting downstairs. "Okay, be honest" she ordered.

"Kimmy-Cub this is the 5th outfit you tried on." James Possible said with boredom.

"Honey this is her first date with Ron." Ann said taking his hand "she wants it to be perfect." Kim Came down the stairs in black slacks and a red shirt that matched her blue one. Her hair and make up matched that when she was affected by the Moodulator.

"What do you think?" she asked. "I mean…it's not too Risqué is it?" her parents stood up.

"oh honey you're going to knock him dead." Her mom covered her mouth. Lowering her hands, she took out her phone. Her dad couldn't help but look at his baby girl, wiping the tears away he sat back down.

"honey remember we have that thing tonight." James reminded her.

"oh Right." Ann remembered. "The boys are at a sleep-over." Ann went to the coat rack. "Curfew is 10." She said "enjoy your date." James helped his wife with her jacket, she went over and gave Kim a kiss on the cheek. As they opened the door and walked out Kim sat down.

She Turned the tv on to pass the time. Making comments as she browsed the guide.

"Could watch that" she said, "he might be-" a knock came from the Door. She got up and ran to it, looking through the small window she saw Ron, opening the door she invited him in. Ron stood there holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I figured…might as well" He handed her the flowers.

"oh…" she took the flowers. "they're…" she moved to the kitchen to put the flowers in water. She sniffed the, Ron did amaze her again. She walked back to him an the two left her house. She locked the door behind them, and she smiled.

Everything seemed perfect. Ron Paid for the Tickets, popcorn and took her jacket. She couldn't take her eyes off Ron the entire movie, he wrapped his arm around her. he pulled her in close and she rested on his chest. The movie ended, the popcorn was gone, the other movie patrons were gone, Kim was in a daze against Ron Stoppable's chest.

"hey…the movie is over." Ron said.

"I know." She smiled "I know"

As the two left the theater she walked next to him. her eyes fixated on him. her heart racing with every step. Inching closer and closer to her house. She didn't want this night to end. More importantly, she was fighting with her thoughts. Ron was More Confident, Ready for action. Now instead of missing Ron completely she was settling for the Ron in front of her. her house was in the distance. It started to Rain as they ran back to her house. Stopping at the door she took out her keys, her hair wet from the rain, Ron looked at her, she smiled.

"Kim" he said "There's…something I've been…meaning to ask you." Ron said, stepping closer to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Are we…a couple?" he asked, "I've been…having Flashes in my sleep." He took out his phone and showed her the picture on his phone of her with the caption "Thinking of You." "There's More…" he said, "I've been…remembering seeing you naked." His heart began to sink, her eyes saddened as she looked down.

"No." she said, "we aren't a couple." She frowned "but…I have been…in love with you. Since…I even started to like boys." She touched his arm "you've been there for me. Helped me. And…on prom I…" she paused. "I wanted you to be my first." She smiled "I Love You Ron Stoppable." She shook her head "but you never show the same." She turned around and unlocked the door to her house, opening the door she gave Ron a kiss on the cheek "Good night, Ron" she closed the door behind him. the door locked, Ron walked home in the rain. Taking out his keys he unlocked the door and upstairs. Changing his clothes and Sitting on his bed he rubbed his head. The flashes were coming. His head began to hurt. The many times he'd be there for Kim. the times he'd encourage her to date her. Jasmine, how he wanted Kim to do what she did long before today. By this time, he was already in his pajama bottoms and a Tee shirt. He looked at Kim's house through his window. Her silhouette changing into her pajamas.

Sitting down on her bed she kept looking at her phone. Nothing from Ron. The night was ending. Her heart raced as her tears hit her phone. First time in 6 months that her guard was down. She let it down to Ron.

"Stupid" she said to herself "just…you're so stupid." Her heart began to race, her mind wandering back and forth to Ron. Both Ron's. She wanted Ron to be this confident without the amnesia. But she was being selfish towards him. she exhaled, turning off the light only to be interrupted by the doorbell. Running downstairs, she opened the door.

It was Ron. He was standing there, at her door, in a jacket and his shoes. Out of breath and soaking wet from the rain.

"Ron…" she said. He shook his head "No." he rushed to her, putting his hands on her cheeks and gave her a kiss. Kim ran her hands up his back. Pulling him in. he broke away from the kiss. She looked at him. grabbing him by the shirt she went in for another kiss. The two kept kissing each other. Kim closed the front door and the two headed upstairs, continuing the kiss.

Kim's heart raced the entire time as Ron Kissed her neck, her hand gripping the hairs on the back of his head. She bit her lip. She's waited for this. 12 years she's waited for this. 13 years for him to just look at her. 13 years for him to say he loved her, 8 years for their first kiss. Since the Beginning of High School since she was 16 for her to even be in the same bed. And 3 months ago on their 18th birthdays for her to finally have this moment with him, he looked down at her, looking into her green eyes she smiled. She turned over. Kissing him again with the fiery passion she had felt for so long. Ron Stoppable was hers, Finally hers. She pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the ground, Running her nails down his chest. She straddled him. took off her top and he began kissing down her neck again, letting out brief exhales of pleasure, a smile crossed her face. Coming up to kiss her lips again she smiled.

She was in the heat of the moment. They both laid there, Her in only her underwear and him in his boxers. He came back down and gave her a kiss. But his final kiss meant something she broke away from the kiss. She shook her head.

"This isn't right…" she said, "this just…Just isn't right." She got up off the bed and got dressed, she started to cry.

"Kim…" Ron said, "what's not?"

"This" she got her shirt on "All of this." She began to tear up "This isn't Right. You…You're not the Ron I Love…the Ron that I…spend time with… the Ron that I wish I could have this with."

"what about-" he asked.

"Seeing me naked?" she answered "Moodulator." She shook her head. "I wanted you to use me on prom for sex. I wanted to kiss you a week before the dance with Jasmine. And you know what…" she laughed, biting her lip "now I just feel like…trash." She looked down "I Love Ron Stoppable. His…never be normal outlook, free and easy going…his…goofy self and…" she shook her head "you're not him." she said "I love Ron. And I've been shallow about you. About how much I wanted you to be this way when we're on our missions. How capable you are now. But I miss Ron" Ron got dressed, he went over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's get my memories back." He said "all of them" she smiled. "and for the record. You're not trash."

"how would you know?" she asked "I gave into passion. What did you give into?"

"what I assumed" he answered, "I thought we were a couple." He continued "if I had an opportunity to be with you, and I didn't take it. That's on me." She smiled "but promise me something."

"yes?" she asked.

"That once I get my memories back, you won't him any differently." He looked down.

"Deal." She agreed.

Weeks passed since that night. Kim still felt the kissed go down her body, each memory gave her goosebumps. Making her hairs stand up, her hands sweat. She had to try catching her breath more than once. She snapped out of it when the Phone rang.

"Kim Possible" came a voice,

"This is her." Kim answered.

"I'm calling about the MRM" The voice said.

"What about it?" she asked.

"I managed to find a way to reverse the effects." He said "it'll restore his memories. completely."

This was her key. Ron's memories with his parents were back to normal. But her and Ron have been, for lack of a better word, Awkweird. She had practically taken her friendship to the next level. But she wasn't happy. Just looking at Ron was killing her. this was Ron, a new Ron, but she didn't want that Ron. And this Ron didn't even make another move since that night. It would have been nice for him to remember everything and everyone without the complications.

But what would that mean, Ron would go back to normal, and the Ron she came to know was a memory. She hung up the phone and got into her Mission outfit. Walking downstairs and out the door she got to Ron's house, where he answered the Door holding his little baby sister.

"Kim" he smiled "Going on a mission."

She smiled, she made her decision, she was going to be honest with him.

"The Inventor of the MRM…created a way to restore your memories." she said with a smile, Ron handed Hana to His mom and walked out the Door.

"so, everything will be restored?" he asked.

"That's what I'm hoping." She stopped, she gave him a kiss,

"what was that for?" he asked.

"I just wanted you to know" she smiled.

They got to the Lab. The Ray standing nicely on a desk connected to a charging cable.

"So, we are able to reverse the process the MRM's backward effect had on Mr. Stoppable here." The inventor said, "however or test showed that the memories would be restored of those Pre-MRM, not-post."

"So…Ron will remember everything that happened before." She looked at him "but not everything after. So everything he accomplished, he won't remember?"

"Precisely." The inventor nodded.

"so, he won't…" Kim frowned, she looked down and smiled, nodding as she did "Alright. Let us know when it's ready."

"Oh, It will be Ready All Right." Came a voice from behind them, Drakken and Shego were waiting. "but it will all be for me to use and remember the schemes I so regrettably forgot." Shego Lunged at Kim, Ron stood in front of the Ray.

"Boo" Ron said with a smile, Drakken cowered in fear from him. his memories of the night he nearly lost his life. Shego looked over to Drakken and Charged at Ron. Throwing a punch Ron blocked every bit of it.

"I am Really" he blocked shego again "sick and tired." He grabbed shegos wrist "of you two."

"Really?" Shego smirked "Feeling is Mutual." Ron threw her to the side, she flipped and Lunged at Kim, the look of death in her eyes made Kim back away, slightly.

"KP!" Ron shouted; his eyes widened. His hand reached for his head. He looked at Shego and Rushed her at top speed, getting in front of Kim he blocked shegos Attack. Ron glared at Shego. Blocking every blow. Finally, he took a strike. Landing one in her stomach she fell to the ground. Kim was in front of the Ray, blocking Drakken, Shego looked up at Ron, fear in her eyes now. The two ran away, leaving Ron and Kim alone.

"Kim…" he smiled "KP…I…I remember…" he said to her, taking her in his arms "Pre-K, the bullies, I stood up for you. The braces I called my mom. Freshman year when we started…I remember…I remember everything." He brought her in closer, giving her a kiss on the lips "and I remember something else." He kept smiling "Kim Possible. I-" he was shot with the Ray. He fell to the ground, letting go of Kim. he laid there on the ground, smoke coming from his body.

Ron Woke up about 15 minutes later. Kim sat beside him in the hospital bed. She smiled giving him a hug.

"KP what happened?" he asked, "and why does my voice sound like that guy on boy meets world?"

"you…took the explosion of the MRM" she smiled "Professor Cyrybl here found a way to reverse the process."

"Oh yeah." Ron smiled "hey. How long was I gone?" Kim looked at him, it was nearly the end of the year, graduation was 2 weeks away.

"about…4 weeks" She answered. He got off the bed.

"you know what I can go for right now?" he asked.

"a giant Naco platter?" she asked.

"you read my mind." Ron walked off and Kim smiled. "So, anything interesting happen when I was gone? ON NO DONNIE!" he screamed.

"Relax." He smiled "He's Fine. We went to his meeting. You fixed him up with a guy." She smiled.

"okay good." He looked at her "are you okay?"

Weeks prior Kim had confessed her love for him. he came to her, nearly to the verge of having her first time with Ron, but not the one she wanted. She shook her head no. her heart raced in her chest. He just looked at her. blushing as the two walked together. Kim couldn't tell Ron about that night they shared weeks ago. the night that wasn't a dream. Her heart racing, Rons warm body against her. his lips kissing her, her fantasies coming true. He was hers, all hers. She was all his. Allowing her temptations to give in with every kiss, built up emotions over the past 13 years. She waited, no, she wanted him. her first Kiss was because she never kissed a boy, but she wanted practice. If there was a part of life that she could take back, it was freshman year. Their first dance together. Or when they advanced from Junior High to High school.

"KP" Ron said, eating one of the Nacos she had bought "something wrong?"

"Where…do you see yourself after graduation?" she asked. "I mean. No missions. Art school…"

"Probably short messages to you." He answered "and if not, there's always Kelly Covert" he smiled.

"Not my thing…" she smiled "but for you…I'll buy every issue." She moved the hair from her eye. Donnie and Monique came in and Sat next to Ron. Monique gave him a tight hug.

"The Ron man is Back Baby" Monique shouted.

"Don sorry I missed your meeting" Ron apologized.

"No Sweat" he smiled "I have ultrasound pictures. Wanna see?"

"Fuck yeah I do." Ron smiled, Donnie took out a small picture. He pointed right at the picture.

"Ohh" Kim smiled "what are you going to name her?"

"I was thinking, maybe you two help us pick out a name." Donnie answered.

"Wait us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" he exhaled "I have had contact with her for about a week…she knows that…I despise her deeply for what she did…but she is…learning about herself and hates herself for it."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Kim didn't tell you?" Donnie asked looking at Kim. "Her Brother confessed that it was all him. he and his father threatened her life. She's going to serve out the rest of her sentence but…she'll have to register."

"Oh…" Ron replied, his hands shook. "so all this was a trap?"

"She had an opportunity to go to the cops over and over again." Donnie replied.

"What made him confess?" Ron asked. Kim smiled at him, Donnie Smiled at him. "KP?"

"You." She smiled. "you…okay, remember that Ring you had?"

"That one that gave me muscles?" he asked, "what about it?"

"You adjusted it a bit and put on an Old Fearless Ferret outfit." She smiled "you got him to Confess" _"it was kinda hot"_ she thought.

"So wait…she's off the hook but has to register as a sex offender." He pointed to himself "I scared the living shit out of Him." He pointed to Donnie "and you're going to have contact with her every so often even though you hate her?"

"For the child yes." He paused "it's…going to take time." Donnie said "but…yeah." He got up. shaking Ron's hand.

"now where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I have a house to find. Can't raise a kid with my parents." Donnie smiled "you two take care."

He winked at Ron and Kim. she smiled at Ron as Donnie Walked off.

"you know…" Kim said, "I'm pretty glad he came into our lives."

"Yeah?" Ron smiled "Me too."

The Three Friends sat there. Monique Looked at Kim and Ron as they finished their food. Ron smiled at Kim as he finished.

Kim walked up to her room as she normally did. Laying down on the bed she looked up, Smiling.

End Authors Note:


	7. As We Go On

_**Authors Note**__**: I wanted to take time to Acknowlege some of the comments on this story.**_

_**Since this is a pretty short chapter that is;**_

_**CajunBear73**__**: you are Right like, 100% on both sides. **_

_**To Guest;**__** I already have a story where Ron changes his appearance without the use of a memory wiping machine. But while Kim loved how much of a gentleman he was she missed Ron in general. She could've kept the new one but it was Ron she loves. However I had considered keeping the Ray out of it, but I thought about them getting together later.**_

_**Quick Recap**__**: Kim Loves Ron, Ron Loves Kim but what happens when the two go through somewhat crazy girlfriends and Syntho-Drone Ex boyfriends, skipping prom, Rons memory loss and a Night of passion only for one of them (Kim) to not think it was right and end it before it goes too far? Course things change.**_

Chapter: As we Go on…

Last Day of School was approaching within a week. The loudspeaker kept playing a song from back in early 2001. the students all prepping for their Final Day. Seniors getting their yearbooks ordered. Barkin finishing up lessons.

Around Day 3 Ron said goodbye to his old spot. Kim came up to him and smiled.

"it's not the end of the world you know." She said.

"yeah" he smiled "I know."

"So…3 days away." Kim looked at him "you gonna be okay?" Ron walked off, Kim Followed behind. "if there's something you want to say…you should…probably say it."

"Kim." he looked at her. "we're…not going to drift apart, are we?" she shook her head.

"we're not going to let…GJ or Art school…get in the way." She assured him.

"How can you be sure Kim?" he asked.

"Come on" she smiled "Have I ev—never mind."

"No. you have not." The two looked at each other, Ron gazed into her green eyes, possibly one last time. As the hours past they had no time with each other. Each getting their transcripts for college. Kim, meeting with Dr. Director. Ron getting his portfolio Ready and a letter of recommendation from Barkin. Not even Evil was Working. Each of them watching the other go off or come home. A wave, a smile.

Fact the last time they even said Five words to each other was at Graduation. Kim and Ron stood by each other in their cap and Gown. Kim wearing her yellow sash. Ron giving her a hug where he thought it would be his last. The two never stopped looking at each other. As each of their hearts broke as they sat in their seats.

As Felix Fenton introduced Kim Possible Ron watched her Walk up to the podium.

"Seniors," she smiled "Today marks our Last Day." She looked at Ron "For the last 4 years we've walked Middleton High. We've made Memories with each other. Friends Old and New. We've endured Crisis after Crisis. And upon leaning on each other, we've learned to embrace Life."

Everyone saw the Green Glow surround Kim

"and as we embark on many more Roads a head of us." She started to Rise up into the air, she knew something was up when Ron got out of his chair. She looked up, then back down to Ron who was Running after her.

"KP!" he yelled. Jumping and Grabbing her hand she shook her head.

"Don't let go…" she said "please…" she found his hand slip out of her grasp. Falling to the ground he never took his eyes off her. she shook her head, everyone around them sat in disbelief. As Kim Possible Disappeared, Ron stood up.

Ron Barged into the doors of the space station.

"UPDATE!" he barked. "Now."

"Listen to me, Ronald." James Possible got up "I understand your concer-"

"You don't understand shit Possible." He pointed to the sky "Kim's Lost and scared up there and you're telling me you understand. I know her better than anyone. And right now she's scared." James Possible smacked Ron across the face.

"Snap out of it, Ron." Ron touched his face, "That's my daughter up there. Course I know she's scared, and you know what, so am I."

"Ron, Nothing on the screens just yet. It's like she…" Wade stopped. "it's like she vanished."

"how far?" Ron asked. "how far can we find her?" without hearing the answer he left the room being followed by Kim's Father behind him.

"RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE!" he stopped "You're Not thinking Clearly."

"I think I'm thinking PERFECTLY clear Doctor Stoppable." Ron didn't stop.

"So you're willing to go in half-assed" James said "After My daughter, whose out in space. Right now." Ron stopped, Rolling his eyes. "She may not see it. But we all do." Ron turned to James. "We all. See it Ronald."

"She's out there, I know she is." He smiled "I need a ship." James Smiled.

Putting on the Helmet Ron got into the ship.

"Now when we get there you get in, get out. Easy as that." James ordered. As the ship took off Ron looked out the ship. With the help of Wade the scanners searched all of space to find Kim. no bloodthirsty aliens getting in his way. Riding in the ship with Dr. Possible they got to what looked like a space station.

"Look for a Garbage chute." Ron Ordered, it took them minutes to find. The Garbage shot out from the back of the Station. As Doctor Possible Docked the ship the ship and the hangar door closed Ron Ran through the Space Station. Checking every Room he could find.

"KP!" he yelled "Where are you?" he got to the last door. He found Kim suspended. "No…" he rushed to her, bringing her down, taking off the cuffs he caressed her cheek with his forefinger.

Kim Possible sat on the Sofa, a fire in the fireplace she closed her book with a smile. A glass of wine on the table, taking off her glasses.

"MOMMY" came a voice, she looked up to see a freckled Redheaded girl, being followed close behind by a blond-haired man who was her father.

"Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa Possible?" she asked.

"We watched Captain Constellation, and ate brain loaf, and Uncle Tim Made me a Robot."

Ron walked over to her and gave her a kiss "How was your day sweetie?"

"Just the Usual." She answered "Beijing for lunch. Paris for wine with the director." She gave Ron a Kiss. "and how's my favorite Comic book artist?"

"They want more." He answered "even looking into a movie franchise. They're calling it Laura Croft meets James Bond."

"That's great news." She walked away "come on let's celebrate." She grabbed her coat "What do you want? 'Grilled side'? 'Texas Fancy'? come on I'm running out of ideas here."

"I haven't even said yes to it yet." Ron said in defense "I mean. This is a big step in my career KP."

"'KS' remember" she smiled "I tossed that aside the day I married you." She gave him a kiss.

"Yuck" the little girl said.

Kim opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw him. Ron helped her up, she gave him a hug. She was able to find her bearings hugged him again. He looked down at her, she shook her head

"No" as she looked at him,

"Kim…The world is in trouble." Ron said. She nodded and the two ran off. Heading to the Docking area. Kim looked at the Ship with her father in it.

"That's not going to hold the three of us." Kim said stating the obvious. Ron turned around and Ran. She followed him with a smile. Ron stopped at the door. Pressed the button and went in. From the Window Ron spotted James Possible take off.

"There goes our back up" Kim said in annoyance.

"No." Ron said, "I took you to your dad for Proof of life." He said, "This was our way home."

"Why not send me with him?" she asked.

The two searched around the control console. Ron pressed every button be could find while Kim Helped. Suddenly the Door opened for the two friends to see a 9-foot-tall green skinned woman standing before them.

"You. Are annoying." The woman said.

"I'll take She-Hulk. You cover the way home." Kim ordered. She attacked Warmonga, she swatted Kim away like an annoying fly. Swinging her around she threw her to the top containment unit. Ron kept pushing as many buttons as he can. Finally pressing a big red button. The Room turned Red around them. Kim jumped down as the Ship began to shake.

"Please Tell me this thing will land in Middleton Harbor." She said panicked, still trying to dodge Warmonga. Ron took the helm. His eyes glared at the scene as the Station burned up in the atmosphere. Warmonga looked at the two of them, a smile came across her face. As she left the area Kim Ran over to Ron.

"Ron" she said, "Whatever happens…I'm glad it was with you." Ron gave her a look. He smiled and took her by the face and landed a kiss on her soft lips. Her eyes widened as he kissed her, no Aliens in the universe could ruin this moment. As he broke away, she was speechless.

"In case we don't make it I want your last kiss to be with someone who cared." Ron said she smiled at him.

"what do you need?" she asked, snapping out of the daze.

"you're the one with the father who's a Rocket scientist with years' worth of Captain Constellation." She smiled, she pushed him out of the way and took the helm. Ron pointed in the direction she needed to go.

As the two Crashed into the water of Middleton Harbor the two tried to find a way out. Kim was on top of Ron, her ankle sprained. Ron with a cracked rib from protecting Kim. Ron smiled

"You okay?" he asked.

"Did we just kiss?" Kim finally asked. Ron walked away holding his side. The glare continuing his face. "HEY! STOPPABLE!" she yelled. "Did we or did we not Kiss?"

"we did." He answered. She smiled, "I thought it was our last moment on earth and figured we both deserve one before we die." Ron looked for a hatch "but the world is in trouble. No time to talk about that now."

"When will we though?" she asked "Graduation party? I leave?"

"I don't know." He looked down. "just…just know I'm happy to spend the remaining hours I have with you."

"Ron. Look at me. Listen to me." She smiled, putting he hand on his. "we are Not going to die. Not here, not now, not against She-Hulk and that Drax the Destroyer Rip-off." Ron opened the hatch he looked down onto the water at the scene. Lage Drones roaming around as warships covered the sky. Kim looked up at them too.

"This is New." He said.

"well…time to get to work." She smiled wrapping her sash around her. Ron picked her up and activated the Jetpack on his Space suit. Flying towards Middleton high he dropped Kim down at her Mom, who embraced her in a hug.

"Kimmy. Where's your father?" Anne asked.

"Space Station." She said "hopefully." She saw Ron and turn away and Run off. "Ron!" she called out. "where are you going?"

"My Job." He said, "you got the Lowardians." He smiled "I'll go get your dad." He shook his head "no one else dies today."

At that moment Kim smiled. The Ron in front of her was her Ron, with the confidence and the courage it took years for him to finally gain. She felt her heart race as it did several times. As he turned and walked away, she wanted to say those words. Much like that Final Kiss she wanted to say those 3 Final Words to him. "I Love You."

"Be Careful…" she slowly said.

Ron turned away and gave her a little smirk "I know." She watched him walk out of the gym. Falling to her knees she smiled. Watching him fly off made her tremble. She'd never see him again, those two words, those two stupid words, Were the last words she said to him.

_**End Authors Note**__**: been thinking about a playlist for this FanFic.**_

_**1\. Dierks bently-5**_

_**2\. BradPaisley- Waiting on a woman**_

_**3\. Various Artists-Help Me make it through the Night (Sammi brown was the one she listened to.)**_

_**4\. Eric Clapton- Wonderful tonight.**_

_**5\. Shania Twain- Forever and for always**_

_**6\. Emerson Drive- Last one standing.**_


	8. Just A Kiss, Just A Dream

_**Authors Note:**__** another short chapter, I would like to Make a Correction for the last chapter. the Version they were listening to was actually By Sammi **__**Smith**__** not Sammi Brown. **_

Chapter: Just a Kiss…

As Ron neared the space station, he saw James Possible Spar with Mini Drones. Ron swooped in the help him up.

"Plan worked I take it?" James ask "where's Kim"

"The High School." Ron said in his voice he had used only during his Amnesia episode "She's safe." As Ron headed back to the High School to drop off James, he saw Ann Possible come out, embracing her husband Lovingly as Kim ran over to Ron in her Mission outfit.

"Well…" she said, "This is it."

"For Earth?" he asked, she smiled at him.

"one last time" Ron walked off.

"Ron" she said, she handed him an outfit. "um…I had Monique get this for you."

"Kim." he said taking the outfit "no offense but we're stalling."

The Sloth Picked up Warmonga and Warhoc on the scanners. Ron tightened the glove, messing up his hair he looked at Kim, who was looking right at him.

"I'll take Warhoc." He said in a serious tone.

"Ron…there's something I need to tell you." Kim said looking out the window.

"Can it wait?" he asked. Taking her hand "just know that…I'll tell you later."

"No it can't wait…" she answered, "in case we don't make it."

"We'll make it." Ron assured her.

"I'm saying if we don't." Kim looked down. "Ron. I-"

A Blast hit the Sloth, The top opened. Ron smashed the button for the ejector seats. They both landed on the probes stuck in the area. They both fired their grappling guns. They both Swung, looking at each other as they went. Kim Landed in front of Warmonga, Ron Landed in front of Warhoc.

Warmonga kept swatting Kim away, Kim kept going back for more. Bouncing off the probes and into Warmonga only for her to swat her away again.

Ron Threw several punches at Warhoc. Only for him to be caught and thrown right into Kim. Knocking her out for a moment. Ron Stood up and exhaled. Warhoc held up Kim Possible by the arms.

"I do believe this will make a fine Trophy" he told his beloved.

"KIM!" Ron's voice Cracked, Filled with Rage and Terror, He closed his eyes. Holding up his hand. He opened his eyes to see the Blue Glow Shoot through the Sky, Slashing through the probes. Warhoc and Warmonga looked in Terror at their plan failing. They then looked at Ron Stoppable, who opened his eyes and glared at the two. The Two Lowardians looked at each other with a smile. Warhoc was the First to strike, Ron Caught his Fist, no matter the strength Warhoc was no match for Ron. Warmonga Joined her beloved in battle, he jumped out of the way, a blue glow Finally surrounding him. a single punch made Warhoc hunch over in pain. A single Kick sent him backwards. The two Lowardians knew Stoppable was a fierce opponent, rushing him together Ron blocked their efforts yet again, sending them Flying into a Lowardian Warship.

Kim had Woken up to see Ron Stoppable Coming towards her, the blue glow fading from him. as he kneeled to help her up, she took his hand. As the two embraced it did not take long for the media to arrive.

"you better go…" he said softly. "Global Justice will most likely be here shortly."

"Yeah…" Kim agreed "Swell…" Ron walked off. Kim headed towards the Media. Ron watched her from behind as Kim looked back at him, Ron just folded his arms, and smiled.

The Two Friends spent their final night together. Ron stood by the table in his beach gear as Kim came up to him with a Party cup in each hand.

"Here's to…" Kim said handing a cup to Ron.

"New Beginnings" Ron Smiled. "how bout…to Quote one of Wades FAVORITE Scifi characters…but with a different Name…Kim Possible. 'You were Fantastic. Absolutely Fantastic'."

"'and you know what?'" Kim smiled, putting her cup to his "To Change the line, 'so were you'."

The Two Looked up at that final night, up at the fireworks in the sky. They looked at each other one last time.

Kim Left for Global Justice Headquarters a week later. Ron gave her a hug goodbye.

"Here…" he handed her a box. "I…saved up for weeks for it," he smiled.

Kim opened the box to find a Pandaroo Charm bracelet, her smile was all that Ron needed. The two hugged one final time before Kim got in her car and drove off. Ron stood there with the Possibles, Jim and Tim were the first to walk inside, the older James Possible walked in after, Ann Possible was the Last to go inside after looking at Ron.

"well tell you if she calls" Ann Assured him. she walked back into the house. Ron stayed out there for minutes until he no longer saw her car. He walked back into his house, closing the door behind him.

_**End Authors Note**__**: Not that good at writing Action portions unless it's in a script. **_


	9. Lines that are Crossed

Chapter_**:**_ Long Road

Three years Past. The Most they got were Notifications on social Media. Kim had to keep her life secret. Best he got was "_**Kim Possible: you know who I am**_.". In Art school Ron took the Independent Route. He never Dated. Every chance he'd get he would Send a Message to Kim;

_Been a while. Thought about you today. Mainly due to me sending off the first issue. I'll probably hear back from them within a month or two. Take care. Ron._

Kim spent her First Year at GJ going on missions. Not the missions she was used to, her partner she was teamed up with on several occasions kept getting in her way. Keeping her Cheerleading skills intact she spent a lot of it Sparring with Will Du. Her now Senior Agent. He oversaw her training as well as her deployments. Never letting her out of his sights. Or at least he tried. She waited months to see it. Passing by the nearest comic book shops she always came back disappointed. Every Wednesday.

She would repeat the process every week. Go to the comic book shop. Check out if there's a copy, head back to her small apartment and go to work the following day. This happened weekly, until she was at Work one day.

"Dude. Can't believe it." Came a voice.

"I know right?" another voice said "a Teen Hero who goes to high school? You can't make that up."

"hey. I was a teen hero." Kim stated.

"Yeah, but everyone knew who you were." An agent said "your face would be on the cover of every magazine. This girl actually keeps her life secret." The Agent held up an Issue of Kelly Covert. Kim Smiled and Ran away. She ran to the nearest Shop. Card in her hand she picked up the final issue.

"Kelly Covert; Written by Quinn Satiable." Kim frowned as she saw the name, it wasn't Ron's name, she took the book and walked out. Reading it as she went. Close intimate Details about the character and about hers paralleled each other. How her parents Occupations were reversed. Her Mother was a Rocket Scientist, Named Mary. Her father, Dennis, was a Brain surgeon. Two younger sisters named Mari and Sheri. She stopped at a bench to read the entire thing. Her legs crossed, she was intrigued. And yet, one character caught her eye. A redheaded boy who'd always be beside her. nothing but his kind sincere gaze. His bushy red hair made him stand out. She set the comic down and smiled. "_He did it"_ she thought "_He finally did it"_ she got back to her apartment and read the issue 20 more times, _**(paraphrasing of course.) **_it became her favorite book, Ron got nothing wrong. She couldn't resist. She went to her computer, logged onto her page and the first photo she saw, was of Ron standing out front of a Comic book shop holding his first issue. Of course his family loved it, hers did as well. She checked her message to see one from Ron, it was him checking in. she smiled.

Her excitement deepened as she received a message from him.

_**Ron**__**:**_ "hey. You're on. 😊"

_**Kim**__**:**_ "yeah 😊 just logged on for a bit."

_**Ron**__**:**_ "aww. Hey, did you get Donnie's Birthday invite for Gloria?"

_**Kim**__**:**_ "I received it. I'm trying to make it there." She sat there. "I miss you" she wrote "A lot." She deleted the entire part. And continued "Congrats _**:**_D"

_**Ron**__**:**_ "yeah…I didn't think it'd be this much…wow."

_**Kim**__**:**_ "well it's an amazing story."

_**Ron**__**:**_ "you think so?"

_**Kim**__**:**_ "yeah. I read it like 20 times already."

_**Ron**__**:**_ "😊"

_**Kim**__**:**_ "anyways…I just wanted to check up on you. You good?"

Ron sat there at his desk, reading Kim's messages. He had to smile. "I miss you" he said to himself. It's been a year since the Lowardian Invasion. A year since he and Kim said goodbye. And here he was. Talking to the one who got away. As he typed it, he deleted it.

_**Ron**__**:**_ "Yeah…I'm good." "you?"

Kim sat there, her heart racing. Her mind going back to the Lowardian Invasion. What she thought her final words to him would be as she went to rescue her father. As he broke down in front of her after hearing the names of the Deceased. Some of those who were in town for Graduation, others who just became parents. She still smiled at him, "I Miss you" she said to

herself.

_**Kim**__**:**_ "Frosty." "well I gotta go." "Classified."

_**Ron**__**:**_ "Kick some Ass KP." "Good night."

_**Kim**__**:**_ "Good Night." She closed the window and headed right to bed taking the comic with her.

In year Two, Kim had already advanced to the top of her class. Issues 2 and 3 were already out. In these issues, Kelly Covert had to deal with the Trials and Tribulations of Growing up while saving the world with her Friend Kyle McGuinness cheering her on. She bought every issue.

Ron kept spit balling ideas to Rufus. Wanting to make McGuinness more of a supporting character. He'd have to base it on himself. But that was just stupid, must've been. He gave it some more thought though. He and Kim Talked at least every other month. Or almost every time a new issue came out every 5 months or so. His studies weren't getting in the way. He'd always make time for her. finally he pulled up his social media, he sent a message to Kim.

_**Ron**__**:**_ "I think I should make Kyle a supporting character." He sent, and he closed the window.

Kim headed home like she did every night. Picking up Bueno Nacho on the way home. Her mind always went back to Ron. When they were younger, he'd eat this non-stop. When he lost his memory, he'd eat healthier except for his one "Cheat Day." She loved the memories they gave her. Memories of those days flooded. She remembered When he went to the dance with Jasmine, almost blocking her out entirely, the night she almost kissed Ron, the night she wanted Ron to be her first and the Night when it almost happened. She kept it all inside. Not wanting Ron to feel bad, not wanting the friendship to end. But she found herself heading towards her computer. Sitting on her bed she opened her browser to see a message from Ron. Kim typed away.

_**Kim**__**:**_ "I think you should" she smiled "I mean, you were there too."

_**Ron**__**:**_ "yeah true." "but it's not like I was a big help or anything."

"you got lucky sometimes," Kim said to herself, typing it away.

_**Kim**__**:**_ "you were a big help." She smiled "I couldn't have done anything without you."

_**Ron**__**:**_ "Thanks KP." "Hey, Look whose eating solids now."

Ron sent a picture of Little Gloria with a Naco Platter right next to her Dad, Donnie.

"oh my gosh" Kim smiled.

_**Kim**__**:**_ "anything else New?"

_**Ron**__**:**_ "Yeah." "Donnie is getting Married. To an Investment Banker." "I introduced him after Ray cheated on him." "but Kurt's dad actually helped me with Investing my Bueno Nacho money when I got it."

Kim sat there, she missed so much. Her goddaughter growing up, her and Ron's friend getting married and, where was she? Saving the world with global Justice. She hadn't heard anything about Shego and Drakken since the MRM ray. Maybe he was in hiding? Monkey fist was gone, Daff Killigan was reformed and taking anger management courses. Every enemy she had was gone. But she had a team to help her.

_**Ron**__**:**_ "OH!" "I got better news."

_**Kim**__**:**_ "what's up?"

_**Ron**__**:**_ "They want me to go to Middleton Comic Expo this year."

Kim learned forward, her eyes fixed on the bright light in the dark room.

_**Kim**__**:**_ "To take a look at the expo?"

_**Ron**__**:**_ "no." "they want me to be there as sort of a…well desk person. There's those who are at a desk doing signings and they want me to go." "but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. _**:**_/" "it's a big step KP." "I've only been doing this since after high school." "2 years." "there are those who've been at it for longer than that." "but it's such a high demand." "I don't even know if Kelly Covert and I will even be doing this in another year."

_**Kim**__**:**_ "Ronald Stoppable." "The last time I checked you never let the odds tip against you." "if you want to do this, Do this." "if you don't think you're ready then go next time." She smiled at herself "I was there when you created Kelly Covert. I still have that First Edition design. It's hanging up, in my Room, Right now, next to my bed."

_**Ron**__**:**_ "really…? You do? You still have it?"

_**Kim**__**:**_ "yeah. On my laptop though...well…I'm on my laptop…" she smiled "but it means the world to me."

_**Ron**__**:**_ "…" "Thanks KP."

_**Kim**__**:**_ "how about this…" "if you're still working on Kelly Covert in a year, you go to the next Expo."

_**Ron**__**:**_ "Deal." "so, change of topic." "what brought you on? It hasn't been another month has it?"

_**Kim**__**:**_ "I wanted…to get on to confess something to you."

_**Ron**__**:**_ "okay, what is it?"

Kim sat in front of her laptop eating the burrito she had bought, she couldn't do it.

_**Kim**__**:**_ "I sneak the books into my classes." "that's how much I cherish them" "I want you to Make Kyle McGuinness his own character." "I think the fans will love him. but I gotta go…again. Talk to you when I do."

Another year Past. The two spoke less and less. Ron wrote Kyle McGuinness as his second character. Adding more depth he made him struggle with Kelly Covert. Looking on the pages on social media they compared him to being in the friendzone. Or someone who self-sabotages himself.

Many _Shippers_ of Kyle and Kelly were talking on how Kelly has done stuff for him on several occasions. Many fans disagree that she likes him and is stringing him along. Ron never seemed to imply that Kyle and Kelly liked each other. But he shook it off. As he scrolled down, he kept seeing Cosplayers dress up as her.

_Kelly Covert Cosplay  
Can't wait for Con. #KellyCovert._

Checking the other pictures he also found Gender-bent cosplay and couple cosplay with, of course, the other being Kyle McGuinness. As he sat there, he couldn't believe how far he's come. With Kim not out of the picture but always busy he was able to do justice to his character. Though Kim always cheered him on. He smiled as he went. Writing out the story, finishing up the current issue and starting on the other one. The following morning he sent the current issue off in the mail. Issue 5, Ron Smiled, he had a promise to keep. As he called up the Middleton Expo group, he mentioned he would like more though since he was a local. They agreed to it, Much to Ron's surprise.

Kim kept checking her Kimmunicator. Members of her team behind her slacking off as usual. A short haired Brunette named Claire who hated Kim Possible due to her name alone being chosen for Senior Field Agent. Graham who was a Slender Ginger Boy who was the embodiment of Lazy, and of course, Wen Du. Will Dus Younger Sister, who always acted like they have something to prove.

"Alright, first" Kim said "we need to disable their power grid. Claire, I'm leaving that up to you." Clair scoffed at the order, "you have a problem?"

"you mean aside from Ms. Princess giving me the order? No. none whatsoever."

"Professor Dementor has an invention that can tear the fabric of the space-time continuum and you're complaining about MY orders?"

"Sounds about Right." Claire smirked "why don't you get Graham to do it."

"hey, don't look at me" graham held his hands up.

"I'll do it Possible." Wen went over to the power grid. Snipping the right Wires in the Process. Only for the Lights in the Lair to flicker. Kim smiled down at Wen, looked at the two who were on their phones.

The Mission ended. Kim was able to bring back the CPU of Dementors Machine. Tossing it onto the Desk she leaned forward.

"Why did you give me those Two?" Kim asked.

"Claire's mother is a vested part of Global Justice and Graham was submitted to keep him off the streets." She looked down at her papers.

"so you give me an entitled little brat and a slacker just because you think it'll be good for you?" She asked "the last time I checked I did NOT want any team. No partners."

"you know our policies Possible" The Director looked up "just because you have more field experience than the other agents that does NOT mean you are above our regulations."

"Yes Ma'am." She saluted Dr. Director and walked out.

"By the way. You have a mission request." The Director said.

"What is it?" Kim stopped turning around and heading back.

"Comic book artist." She shook her head "taking you home. He's got another 2 months until his appearance and he want the protection until as well as after."

"…oh gee. Who's going to lead my team in my absence." She smiled and walked away.

Kim walked down the Streets of Middleton, seeing familiar faces. Bonnie with a Young child in her arm, freaking out over the crying. The baby was fine it was Junior who was freaking out. Zita and Felix. Monique and some blonde. She smiled, it was home. She was home. She finally got to a familiar place. Bueno Nacho. Where all her memories were, the good memories. the memories with Ron, as she looked over to the booth, she saw Ron's back towards her. she walked up to him and she smiled.

"Is…this seat taken?" she asked nervously.

Ron sat at the booth with his designs in hand. Time was passing with every Naco he ate. Needing the brain food, needing the ideas to form. He added the belt buckle to the redesign of Kyle McGuinness. He shook his head and laughed over the many times he lost his pants.

"Order Number 065." The loudspeaker repeated "Calling order 065."

He smiled, he looked around him, closing his eyes and remembering the times he spent there with Kim. from the time the place was open to it being rebuilt after the Lowardian invasion doing what he can to help around town.

"is this seat Taken?" he heard from behind him, he smiled and turned around, not thinking twice he got up. she smiled.

"Kim" he hugged her "they actually sent you."

"I came on my own accord." She smiled "I mean…" she cleared her throat "Mr. Stoppable I am…oh fuck it." She sat down across from him. Ron sat back down and smiled.

"it's great to see you" he smiled, taking a bit of the naco.

"is that your redesign?" she asked.

"yeah. I thought I should. I mean people seem to like the idea." Ron answered, smiled "you want this one too?"

"oh…no you're not even done with it yet…" Kim answered. "but you got me for 2 months and a weekend."

"well it was the only way you could get the big invite." He smirked "it had nothing to do with the mission like this…I mean…it did but…2 months? Really? I figured it'd just be the weekend." She fidgeted with her hands,

"I'm having my stuff moved here. Small place, as usual." She smiled "I seriously missed you.

We haven't…REALLY talked since…"

"The Kiss?" he asked. She smiled and blushed. "yeah. I agree."

"so…talk." She smiled "we need closure, don't we?"

"Do you?" he asked. "I Kissed You because I wanted us to have a Real Kiss. No Moodulator involved. I wanted you to get a kiss from someone who…" he stopped.

"Who what?" she smiled.

"Who cares. Deeply. And wanted to see you happy." He answered, she smiled.

"and…I care Deeply for you too." She smiled, she put a hand on his, gripping it lightly she kept smiling.

"well…this has been fun" he smiled "I have a final I need to study for." She shook his head putting his stuff away "plus, I have to spellcheck that script after."

"yeah. I'll talk to you later?" Kim smiled, Ron got up and gave her a hug.

"it's great to see you." Ron smiled back at her "seriously"

She stayed in the booth as she walked him walk away, she went back to being a girl in high school with a crush. She kept watching him, never taking her eyes off him. he would look back at her and wave. Her hand waved back with a goofy grin on her face. No. it wasn't a crush. And it had never really went away. She thought about him every time a new issue came out, every time she walked into her Small apartment. Every time she remembered high school. And every time she overheard People talk about how the Great Kim Possible took down the Lowardians,

"It was Ron." She said to herself, she couldn't tell them because Ron Stoppable was too forgettable.

As she went to her parents' home, she saw Jim and Tim get off the sofa, her two younger brothers gave her a hug after not seeing her for 3 years. She hugged the tweebs as her mom came in., she gave her a hug as well.

"you see Ron yet?" she asked.

"he's…the reason I'm here." She smiled "GJ wanted me to watch him for the Con in 2 months. So I came down early." She smiled.

"you know he asks about you" her mother smiled.

"well I'm here now" she smiled.

"so I assume you'll be staying in your old Room?" Her mother asked. "we'll get the bed made."

Kim Laid in bed. It was exactly how she left it. Her hands in "Ron's spot" on the bed. She smiled as she remembered all those nights. She spent the entire night watching his house. He still loved there. His parents moved out a long time ago. Ron bought the house and made it his own. Keeping the Attic as a "Study" area. She watched until the light went off at 2_**:**_03am. Lastly, she went over to make sure he was in bed.

"Just…doing my job" she said to herself. Peeking through the blinds she saw Ron wearing only the covers, she went back home biting her lip and blushing.

Kim woke up the next morning in her Civilian Attire. Black jeans and a Green Shirt. Her hair back in a ponytail. She walked over to the Door to see Ron with a pastry bag in his mouth and holding two cups of Coffee.

"uh…" he said almost Dropping the bag 'Thith ith naht wot it looths like." He said trying not to drop the pastry. Kim took the pastry bag out of his mouth and opened it up.

"my favorite." She said, Ron nodded and smiled, handing her a coffee. "Thank you, Ron," she smiled, he took a sip of his coffee.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey" she said "come in." she moved out of the way, he handed her the pastry bag. He walked into the Possible house. "thought you had a final to study for."

"I do." He said, "I just though…old times." He answered, "peace offering for the…Kiss…and the…yeah."

"Ron." She smiled, she held up the coffee. "Thanks." She moved over to the kitchen "how long has it been?"

"bout 4 years since we last grabbed a cup of coffee together." He answered. "think it was the last day of school. I got you some fancy drink I could BARELY pronounce." 

"You were…drawing what you call thumbnails for the first issue. And background characters" she kept smiling "and I thought…I hit the jackpot with you." She looked down at her coffee.

They looked at each other and said their names in unison.

"you first…" Ron said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was going to tell you something on graduation…on the last day I…" she took a sip of her coffee and looked at him.

"yeah, and I told you it wasn't important." He looked at her "you were scared." He exhaled "so was I."

"you took down the Lowardians…I was…knocked out." She smiled "you made this world worth living in again and nobody knows" she looked at him "you're a hero."

"I'm a sidekick." He jerked his head a bit "was, a sidekick." He shook his head "I'm no hero."

He smirked "besides, it got you early admission to GJ."

"That's not what I was going to tell you…" her Kimmunicator went off. "hold on." She pressed the button on her Kimmunicator. The Directors face appeared.

"Possible." The Director said "You're Belongings will be arriving to your new living area within 3 minutes. Please be there in 2." Kim disconnected and smiled.

"I gotta…" Ron took the coffee "Go" she finished. "um…bye." She ran out the door.

She got to her new apartment to find GJ agents finishing up moving her belongings. She looked around and smiled. The GJ agents left and she sat on the sofa. She took out her Kimmunicator,

"yeah, can I get some help unpacking?" She asked.

Ron was there ten minutes later with Pizzas and some soda. Kim was already sweaty from starting her work out.

"Hey." She said

"Hey" Ron replied. "Pizza."

"Come in" Ron went inside the apartment.

"Bedroom stuff is in the bedroom, kitchen is in the kitchen and of course, living room in living room." She stated. "Plates are in the top box."

Ron set the pizza down and went into the kitchen to get two plates and two glasses.

"two months not that bad…" she looked at him "Right?"

"2 months?" he asked, "and a weekend."

"you got me til then" she smiled "we can…make up for lost time. I have about…208 Fridays to make up for." She went over to him taking the plates.

"that's a lot of Fridays." He said.

"and it's Monday morning." She smiled "Friday starts…Now."

The two sat down and watched an old movie. Compared to them, it was an old movie. They sat in their usual spots. Kim on the sofa, Ron on the floor. Pizza plates in front of them. Kim had two pieces of pizza. Ron had of course five. It was starting to get late, Ron got up off the floor. Kim followed him off the sofa and smiled at him.

"you know…" she said "I missed these nights. I mean…it was…Mission after mission. After…bad movie up in Riverville and…I missed nights like this of just…unwinding."

"Me too" Ron said opening the door "but I have a Final on Wednesday, so…skip day?"

"Skip Day" she smiled, he walked out the door as he opened it "Hey…" he stopped. "I'm proud of you."

"it's just school and a final." He smiled "nothing that big."

"I mean…you did it." She smiled "it's been…3 years and 5 comics…right?" she asked, "you're

doing it."

"well I have you to thank for it." He kept smiling, he walked off.

"I see the way she looks at Kyle." He stopped in his tracks and turned back around "I mean. She likes him, right?" she asked.

"course she does." He smirked "and he likes her."

"am I…the only one who ships them?" she asked, leaning against the door frame. He shook his head no.

"I probably get about…5 posts a day wanting her to end up with him," he smiled "but as long as I have your blessing."

"She likes him…a lot…I think." She smiled "and…I think he would make a great part of the team."

"you know I'm basing him partially on me, right?" he asked.

"The Combed Red hair and freckles gave it away." She answered.

"no I mean…I'm a perfectionist. If I'm basing a character off someone, I want it to be almost as true to life as possible." He smiled "gotta stay true." He turned around and walked off, she watched him walk away.

The two months passed by quickly. Kim had a Kelly Covert Outfit. She went to her very first Con dressed as the character whose based on her. as she entered the doors, she saw multiple cosplayers in several different costumes. As she got to Ron's booth, he took pictures with the cosplayers. He signed the recent issues leaving the Cosplayers happy. She stood by Ron and made several of the poses, bringing mostly young girls to the booth. They first asked for Ron's autograph, recognizing Kim Possible one of them asked for hers. She kindly accepted.

The Day Came for his Panel, it was Day 3, the con was coming to an end. Kim's mission was coming to an end. Her last few hours with Ron we close. It was graduation all over again.

"Okay Kelly Covert fans." The announcer said, "we have Middletons very own Ron Stoppable here." The Crowd cheered, Kim applauded for her friend. The smile never left her face, "now I understand you have a new series coming out."

"yes I most certainly do." Ron answered into the Mic.

"Do you have a copy with you?" the announcer asked.

"I actually do have an early copy that's not even out yet." The cheers continued "I know I know."

"how bout you read some for us." The announcer encouraged the audience. Kim cheered along.

"no, I possibly couldn't." he took the issue out, opening to the first page. "Kinsville, A Hot

summer day. A familiar face lays in bed, empty soda cups lying beside him, his alarm goes off for school. But this is no ordinary Day. This is his first day of Sophomore year. His friend, Kelly Covert, meets him at his bedroom door, throwing his hoodie and jeans at him to wake him up. he hasn't seen his friend for hours but last time, they were freshman together." He turned the pages as he went "As Kyle enters the School with Kelly she suddenly has to go in a hurry. 'Saving the world is a dangerous business' the internal monologue reads. Villains are getting tougher. To the point of willing to kill a Teenager. She needs a sidekick, she needs a partner. If not someone to be a distraction." He kept turning pages "he kept following her, taking off his hoodie. This was his way of helping. As Kelly Covert Looks behind her, she notices Kyle, sweet Kyle. The one who is always there in front of her." he looked right at Kim "he doesn't confess his feelings due to his own pride, his pride of finding her to be the most important being he's ever laid eyes on." He flipped through more pages "fast forward, he's in a store, buying a matching outfit, a red shirt and black pants to hide the blood that, she never sees. Keeping secrets of his injuries he does so to not make her worry, he told her, 'got your six' and she'd just simply say 'Thank you.'"

The Hall cheered. He held up the comic, Kim was the one mostly in tears, she never knew the scars he had. Even when they shared that night together, she never saw them.

Ron got back to his house, Kim followed right behind him.

"Thanks again for coming. I knew you'd-"

"let me see them" Kim ordered.

"see what?" he asked.

"The scars, the one you talked about…" she said nearly freaking out. "where are they?"

"Fine…" he took his shirt off, Kim looked at his chest a bit. He turned around to reveal the scars all over his back.

"oh my…Ron…" she touched each of the scars.

"yeah…" he frowned.

"Ron…" she said sadly. He turned back around, she looked at his chest again. He went to put his shirt on, but she stopped him. she looked at him, she took her costume shirt off, unfastening her bra she looked up at him, she smiled turning around showing hers. He ran his finger along her scars, she smiled as he did. She moved her hair out of the way, when he hit a certain area she finally spoke "First Mission with Global Justice." He ran his finger along more "Warhoc…I was…I was tortured." She turned around, she kept smiling.

"Kim…" Ron said softly.

"go ahead Ronnie" she said. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing breasts against him, he wrapped his arms around her. both finding comfort in each other's arms. "you told me once…that you like my smile…that's why I always smile…for you."

"why do you do it for me though?" He asked "there's gotta be-"

Her Kimmunicator went off, he stopped, she let go. Covering herself up as she answered.

"What's the Sitch Wade?" she asked.

"Drakken finally made a move." He answered, "you up for an old school mission?"

She looked at Ron "I don't really…"

"let's go." Ron said with a smile "if he's going to try to take over the world, we'll stop him" Ron went to his Room and Got on his mission gear he wore for the Lowardian Invasion.

As the Sloth approached a lab the two remained silent. Not looking at each other the entire trip. Each of them wanting to break the silence. Both wanting to say the same thing.

"I think about you every day" they'd say, "I have always loved you." Kim wanting to repeat the words she said to him the space. As she stopped the _Sloth_ Ron unfastened his seatbelt. The two got out, not saying a word to each other still. As they approached the door Ron and Kim both gave each other a look, _"Be Careful"_ Kim Smiled, one last Smile.

"With This Device I can recruit Drakkens from all points of Reality" Drakken Held up his newest stolen toy, Shego filed her gloves not paying attention to Drakken.

"All points of Reality?" Kim's Voice came from the Entrance "Really? What sort of Comic book bullshit is that?" her eyes widened as she looked back at Ron "No offence."

"RON STOPPABLE!" Drakken Yelled in fear.

"See this is why I should've scared the shit out of him Freshman year." Ron Rushed Drakken who Ran off, shego landed in front of Kim. "what's the matter Drakken?" Ron smirked "still got the fear of Ron in you?"

"I-I'm not afraid of you…" he defended, still Running.

Kim Ducked shego with every punch she threw, jumping at every kick.

"You two REALLY picked a bad time to do this" Kim said with anger.

"why?" Shego smirked "were you to FINALLY about to do the Deed?" she punched Kim in the stomach, Kim grabbed Shego by the Arm and threw her down. Flipping over Shegos head she kicked her in the back. "Tell you what." She smiled "how about after this is all over, I'll fuck that boy for you." Kim's punches were dodged, Shego had hit a nerve. "I'm sure he would've been better than Eric" she smiled, "oh wait" Kim kept throwing punches "you two never went that far"

Ron grabbed the Device from Drakken, as Drakken went back for the device Ron played a little game of keep away, his smile never left, his eyes glared at Drakken every chance he got.

"In your hands the Multiverse will suffer." Ron barked "I will NOT let that happen." He threw down the Device as it shattered in half. Stomping on it only caused overkill. A Small Portal opened to show a Blue Tinted Ron dressed as Zorpox and A Red Tinted Kim Possible. Matching that of Doctor Drakken and Shego, except with one Major Difference, the way she looked at him. the portal disappeared, Drakken was now Pissed.

"SHEGO!" he yelled "PLAN K!"

Shego smirked at Kim. holding up a little finger gun. Kim lowered her defenses and cocked a brow. Ron looked over, what was plan K? _and what ever happened to Plans B-J._ "not the time to laugh at that" he said gritting his teeth. Drakken came up behind Ron and held him, holding him back as Kim looked at him. not noticing Shego had charged one bit of her finger into a single shot, firing it at Kim as it penetrated her chest.

"KIM!" Ron watched Kim fall onto the ground. Her eyes widened, the hole in her chest about big enough to be a BB, still smoking. Drakken let go of Ron, He ran over to him.

"Come Shego." Drakken ordered heading towards the door with a smile. Shego smiled as well. Ron didn't go after Drakken or shego, he stayed by Kim's side, holding the freshly made Wound as Kim closed her eyes.

"Kim don't die on me. I mean it" he held her close, pulling her in "I love you Kim…" he said through his tears "I love you…"


	10. The Bargain

_**Authors Note: Did you all really think I was going to Kill off Kim Possible? You know how many people on Tumblr would be pissed? Or even my sisters for that matter. Welcome To Chapter 10. If you made it this far, awesome cause there are Like 2 more chapters after this. Working on it's "Possible" (this is where I leave) Sequel for this FanFic.**_

_**Recap: While Kim and Ron have ALWAYS been in love with eachother they never made the move even when they needed to hear it the most. While Ron never told Kim how he felt about her during Prom they did in fact remain somewhat close after Graduation and the Lowardian Attack. The two go on one mission together only for Kim to get Shot by Shego, leaving a Wound in her chest only for Ron to then Tell her how he felt…**_

Chapter:

Global Justice Agents surrounded Middleton Hospital. Doctors ran through the halls, getting Kim to the nearest Operating Room. Ron followed close behind, in a daze. His eyes saddened. Kim's mother came up behind him.

"No…Not my baby…" she said "Not my baby…" she ran after the doctors, dropping her charts as she went. She was not a doctor, she was a mother. Ron stood against the wall, sliding down not caring if it hurt or not. His final words to her were what he'd been wanting to say for the past 8 years. What he could've said the night of prom. His mind wandered, what was he going to do?

Her parents were going to start blaming him he told her parents when all this started, he'd make sure nothing came of her. as his eyes wouldn't stop Ann Possible came and sat down with him.

"Hungry?" she asked, "want some water?"

Ron remained quiet. The hatred in his eyes. The scowl forming.

"Her dad is on his way…" Ron got up, "where are you going?"

"To find Shego." Ron answered.

"And what about Kim?" She asked, "what are you going to do?"

"you think I want to see her like this?" Ron asked, "In the Damn Operating Room where it's a 15% chance of her surviving?" he voice cracked "you think I don't give a fuck I do. I'm going to end this now before she does it again."

"And what if she wakes up?" Ann asked again "What then?" she pointed to the O.R. "Kim wants to see your face when she wakes up. WHEN she wakes up. are you going to deny her that?"

"No." Ron answered. Ann walked over to him and smacked him in the face.

"Snap out of it Ronald." She ordered "it's not your fault."

"if I had gotten shot-" he said

"She'd be her too." Ann interrupted "and she would move heaven and earth just to make sure you were taken care of." She shook her head "god you two are too damn stupid to see how you BOTH feel."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't know you love her. cause you never said anything." Ann answered, "but you're too damn stupid not see that she feels the same god damned way." She turned "and if you loved her, like I know you damn well do. You would be here when she wakes up."

"I told her I did." He said. "when she closed her eyes…"

"Then maybe there's hope for you two after all." Ann said,

Hours passed, it felt like hell, an eternity. Ron kept pacing around the Emergency Room, Jim and Tim slouching in the chairs, James and Ann in the chairs holding each other. Monique watching Ron as he paced around. Felix pacing around with his buddy. Donnie and Wade both sitting in a chair next to Monique. Ron watched the doors to the O.R. as he paced. Stopping at every doctor who came out.

A Woman came out, taking off her gloves and pulling down her mask came out. Ron Stopped. Ann and James got up and went to the Doctor, Ann started to Cry and as James shook the Doctors hand. Ron smiled.

"She's Resting" Ann said, "you should go home and change." Ron nodded.

Ron opened the door to his house only to be met up with a Green Cladded Figure.

"Yeah, you Really pissed off Dr. D." She smirked.

"Shego…" he growled "What the hell are you doing here?"

"well as much as I'd love to make you a man just to piss off Kimmie." she bit her lip "you're Kimmies and even I'm a woman of honor." She walked closer "but…as Princess would say,

'Here's the sitch'" she pointed away from him with her thumb "Dr. D is pissed. He wanted to make sure that in at least ONE reality he could find decent help with taking over the world and then eventually the whole multiple reality stuff." She smiled "Plan K was to disable Kimmie." She pointed at him "now you two know that I am in fact willing to kill." Her eyes went from seductive to angry "Stay out of our way. Or the hole will be bigger." She gritted her teeth "you keep out of our business, we'll keep up our end of the deal. If you don't. it's bye-bye Kimberly."

"Global Justice will stop you" he growled.

"yeah. I'd like to see them try." She walked towards the back "but where's the fun in picking them off one-by-one." She turned "consider this your only warning. If you love your little Princess, you will take this bargain. If not, we'll find what room she's in and Kill everyone close to her. starting with her mommy." As she left his house he just stood there. He changed out of his clothes, his hands rubbing against his chest where Kim had put her breasts earlier, her warm body against his, running their hands against each of their scars. His knuckles suddenly began to hurt. Opening his eyes he saw multiple holes in the wall. Rubbing his knuckles and falling to the ground, he never let his eyes dry.

Ron walked into the hospital. Global Justice Agents stood outside her Door. They held up a hand as he got to them.

"Name Relationship and occupation." The agent asked.

"Ronald Stoppable" a voice came from behind them. He turned and saw Kim's boss, the Director.

"Long time no see Dr. Director." He glared.

"you want to tell me Why Shego was at your house earlier?" Ron didn't see Ann walk over to him.

"She wanted to make a Deal." Ron answered truthfully "her life for keeping out of business."

"And you took it right?" Ann asked, "Please tell me you took it?"

"I haven't decided yet." Ron answered, "if I know Kim she'll go after her."

"Take the deal, Stoppable." The director ordered.

"The last time I checked I was not one of your agents you can just boss around." He barked.

"No but your girlfriend in there is." She said "Look, I'm not asking you to take a deal as a boss I'm asking you as a friend." She said, "but we can't keep Kim safe if she knows everything Drakken is about to do."

"what action do you want me to take?" he asked.

"Take the deal. Save Kim" The director ordered "we'll call her information broker to filter out anything involving Drakken and Shego and sent it to us." She rolled her eye "until then I'll put her out of commission, and she can write essays for me about previous missions for credit."

"Take the deal Ronald." Ann said "Keep my baby safe. You promised us you would."

"Fine I'll take the deal but I'm not going to like it." He said.

"Not if she doesn't find out." The director lowered her voice "This remains between the three of us and her Broker."

Ron sat in the rooms chair, his laptop in hand he started writing…

_Kelly Covert, issue 7:_

_How often do I need to watch her risk her life on more than one occasion? She's just a girl though. Not in a bad way like she's "Just a girl" as an insult. But she's just a girl, she does girl things, she hangs out with friends, goes to the mall, obsesses over Boy Bands. Yet I've watched her get the scars on her. she's never seen mine._

Kim rustled in her bed, Ron looked up and met Kim's gaze, she smiled at him.

"hey…" she smiled.

"Hey." He said calmly.

"they told me you brought me here. I was too out of it," she smiled "but you're here."

"always." He smiled.

"my chest hurts." She moved up a bit.

"Careful" he said, "you're strapped to a bunch of tubes."

"I'll be fine Ron." She smiled. "did we get attacked?" she asked.

"we went on a mission and Shego shot you." He answered, "you don't remember?"

She shook her head "The last thing I remember is leaving the convention with you." Ron's eyes softened.

"so you…don't remember anything else?" he asked, "not going on the mission?"

"No." she shook her head "minds a complete blank." She took Ron's hand "I'm glad you're here."

"…Always." He gave a small smile.

As the Days Passed Kim laid in the hospital bed, gaining no memory of the mission. Dr,

Director told her the same thing she told Ron. Kim nodded to agree.

Each week she would Write several Essays on previous missions she took. Her many battles, the many times Ron lost his pants. Gaining credit for every essay she turned in. Dr. Director set up shop in Middleton where she assigned her for desk duty. It was paperwork after paperwork. She started to miss the thrill for the adventure. Ron would come in every day and bring her a cup of coffee and a smile. She'd smile back at him. The man who saved her life and was always putting a smile on her face.

However, she'd go home that night and have the same nightmare. No, not a nightmare, a memory. She felt the sting of the shot as it pierced her body. How her knees hit the tile floor. How Drakken ran past her, how Ron rushed right to her and said the words she wanted to hear as she closed her eyes as the life left her body. Waking up in the ambulance bare chested being shocked back to life. her vision foggy. She heard "Friend" and "Saved" in the same sentence. She couldn't move. She was just paralyzed. She finally woke up in a sweat, running her finger along the outer bit of her wound.

"I love you too." She said softly to herself before going back to bed.

_**End Authors Note: Small Chapter. I know, but this wasn't supposed to be a long played out chapter.**_


	11. I Remember

_**Authors Note**__**: I rewrote this chapter in some places. Hope you enjoy. Quick Edit, went through Not one but TWO revisions of the Chapter. Question is though, how many of you are From Tumblr since I seem to advertise my FF writing on here. Still gotta finish up the "Two New Steps" one later.**_

_**Reviews**__**:**_

_**Joe Stoppinghem**__**: I took your idea to heart. I had it so that Kim Neutralized SheGos powers completely but thought about the ending differently after the comment so thank you. I might post the chapter I had in mind as an Alternate Chapter. **_

_**Mindless Violence Fan**__**: 2**__**nd**__** Longest Review I've seen on here. But yes. She took advantage of Rons Cowardice that she's only known in this Alternate Universe (since she wasn't present at Rons Battle between the Lowardians in this timeline) she doesn't know about Rons abilities. The only defense I'm using as to why SheGo didn't cross this line before is because she didn't want to be responsible for Murdering a 17 year old Teenager (yet close to killing a a 22 year old woman is a different story (this is why I hate my own defense cause I debate with myself lol)). And Wow…100 chapters of Ron getting his butt-whooped and 10 telling Kim he loves her? now I gotta read.**_

_**Recap**__**: As Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable go about their Lives in High School, they keep it secret from each other that they ARE in fact in love with each other. Ron sees a Crazy girl named Jasmine and Kim and Ron both befriend her Brother Donnie who eventually becomes a dad. Kim dates a guy named Eric who turns out to be a Syntho-Drone made by Drakken to bring Kim Possible to her breaking point. Rather than confessing his love for her, Ron keeps himself in the shadow when Kim needed him the most. While the two have a wild night of passion Kim decides to end the night before it could go further. Before Ron can reveal how he feels he's zapped by a ray that removes the effects of the MRM. Fast forward a couple years Kim is back in town to watch over Ron so he can go to a comic book expo without being mugged. Kim is Later shot by SheGo who later makes a bargain with Ron, who reluctantly takes it.**_

**Chapter****: I Remember.**

Ron Stoppable opened his mailbox to see two large Manilla envelopes. They were the new issues, first editions. He immediately walked to his car and went to Global Justice Middleton to see Kim.

5 Months had passed since she got shot. 5 months since Ron told her he loved her. 3 months since she remembered the moment. Every detail, her chest against his. Nearly confessing her love for him. he set the two comics down and smiled. She picked them up immediately and started reading them.

"Best issue yet." She said, "are you gonna have her make it?"

"well I'm not going to kill her off if that's what you mean." He answered. Taking a sip of his coffee. "the fanbase would hate me."

"yeah so would the Inspiration." She smiled at him "creative difference?"

"No." he said, "I want to keep the Audience in suspense."

"so, got any plans tonight? I still have about…over 100 more Ron nights." She smiled "Bueno Nacho?"

"what time do you get off?" she got up and smiled, handing the comics back to Ron.

"Just now." she smiled brightly at him. "come on, my treat."

"So Donnie and his Mr. are planning on adopting?" Kim said walking into Bueno Nacho her hair down and in her streets.

"either that or Surrogacy." He shrugged "They have one person in mind."

"Come on Ron if anything I'd like to be pregnant 1st before I carry a child for one of my friends" Kim said defensively.

"I was talking about Monique. She already volunteered." He smiled "plus they didn't ask you because of your Job."

"currently my job is saving the world at a desk" she got up to the counter and pressed the tablet "if anything I'll just be covered in pop tart crumbs and Naco cheese."

"I'd be there to help the entire way you do know, that right?" Ron asked. She smiled back at him. "plus do you really want to do that to your body. You'd be pregnant."

"yeah I know." She smiled "but I'm not going to just not volunteer if they need it."

"my only question is would we still be godparents?" Ron asked, Kim paid for the food and the two sat down.

"if it's coming from Monique and Donnie yes." She answered. "we're closer to them than anybody."

"that's true too." He smiled. "you look like hell by the way."

"Lack of coffee with barely any sleep since I got shot." She waved her hand "I mean, GJ has good therapist but it goes…deeper than that." She smiled "I remember the sting, I remember her smile…" she looked at Ron "The rest is a total blank."

"well you can talk to me, can't you?" Ron asked, "I mean…hell we've known each other since Pre-K." he touched her hand "and I've been…Right here." She smiled at him, putting her other hand on his and smiled.

"I know" she said, "I do know."

Ron Grabbed the Bueno Nacho bags from the counter. The two of them left the restaurant and back to Kim's apartment. Watched a movie and Ron sat next to Kim this time on the sofa, under a blanket. Watching a movie far out of their comfort-zone. They both seemed to like it.

"whose boobs are bigger mine or hers?" she asked. Ron looked at her with a confused look on her face. "come on. You know you want to answer."

"I've only seen your boobs in high school…so…" Ron said with a lie. "I really can't say." Kim was flattered, she knew the answer, he just didn't want to bring up something he thought she didn't remember. Her eyes went back to the tv as she laid against Ron's arm.

"so whatever happened to that girl you liked in high school?" she asked, he looked at her and shrugged. She dropped the topic. "mom has a new Paper out on memories. stated that people's true feelings never leave after they lose them" she looked at him, smiling as she remembered the night of her date. "sound familiar?" she asked.

"a bit." He answered.

*** *** The Night of her Date with Ron *** ***

Kim sat in the Kitchen, her mom and dad coming through the door after 1am. She had to talk to her mom.

"You're up late." Her mom said "everything okay? You look like you've been crying."

"Can we talk?" she asked "Alone?" her father nodded, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and smacking her butt, he walked off

"be waiting for you" he smiled. Her mom sat down.

"what's Wrong Kimmy?" she asked.

"I…" she began "Almost had sex with Ron tonight." She fidgeted her fingers, "I…was laying there, in my underwear and…I thought it wasn't right because…it wasn't him. I couldn't do it. It wasn't Ron. And…"

"Kimmy," Ann hugged her "you made the right choice."

"Then why do I feel bad?" she exhaled.

"Kim, sometimes when a person loses their memory, they'll remember the people they love. Most it'll take time. But they'll remember."

"are you saying you think Ron Does love me?" she asked.

"No." she answered. Kim exhaled and nodded.

"so it was just lust then." She said.

"No." Ann corrected, she exhaled and sighed "Look…" she began "every day, I see patients come in, young old, male and female. Each of them has their regrets. They didn't' finish school, they didn't get their license, or they fell for the wrong person." She pointed to the door "but each and every single one of those people had someone by their side to make sure that through the end of the day, they had exactly every bit of comfort they had." She smiled "Ron has been there for you through everything. Break ups, heartache. Bored on a Friday night. He's supported you through every trial and every tribulation." She smiled "if he doesn't love you in the way you want at least he loves you in the way he can."

"why does the friendzone hurt?" she said, "why can't he just…pin me on the bed and tell me everything?"

*"cause he's a guy and he doesn't know how to confess his feelings without feeling like he's going to get hit with by Bus." Ann smiled

_**Authors Note:**__** That's true.**_

"They all had plans." Ann Continued. And they all have regrets. Things they wanted to do, they wanted to get married and live a life." she exhaled "but dreams coming true in the slightest way is still better than none at all."

"so I should cherish almost having sex with Ron?" she asked.

"Cherish the little things." Ann smiled "Ron does care about you Kimmy. And you Care about him." She got up. "now I'm going upstairs. I've kept your father waiting long enough."

"ew." Kim said.

*** *** Today *** ***

"I Mean…if there's anything…you want to tell me…I'll be comfortable with it," Ron shook his head.

"Not this big." He looked at her, she gave him the puppy dog pout. "No." he said firmly.

"Fine you win" she smiled.

As the movie ended Ron took a while to get up. Kim smiled at him. he got up and walked towards the door. She gave him a hug and didn't let go. As she let go, he opened the door.

"Ron" Kim said, he stopped and looked at her, she lifted her shirt up and smiled "there. Now you've seen them." He smiled, giving a small cough clearing his throat he walked off "see you tomorrow KP."

Ron Entered GJ Headquarters as he usually did. When he got to Kim's desk, she got up immediately.

"What's Wrong?" he asked.

"Classified. Mole. That's all I'll say." She said in a hurry. Kim went into a Room, Ron followed only to be met by the slammed door, as the door locked behind him, he went into the next room to watch her.

"How did I know it would be you?" Kim's voice came. Clair sat in the chair in front of her.

"Cause you never liked me Princess." She smiled "and quite honestly I really don't care."

"yeah, well you should" Kim sat down. "you've been working with Drakken. Why?"

"Not telling." Claire smirked.

"GJ was able to recover encrypted messages from your own personal server, under the name, Lipsky." She looked at her "That's Drakkens Last name." she opened a file folder. "who is he to you?" Claire just smiled at her "Who else is in on it? Graham? Wen?"

"Please the slacker and the Kiss ass?" Claire smirked "you really are dense are you."

"who is Drakken to you, Claire?" she asked again. "Father? Cousin?"

"all none of your business" she smirked "you remember Eric? Your old prom date? We all idolized that man. And he was bitten by a rodent." Kim was getting furious. "all over what's his name?" she kept smirking. "Aunt SheGo really let you have it didn't she?"

"That bitch crossed the line." She stood up "we had a code and she crossed it."

"That 'bitch' broke you." Claire taunted "and I envy it."

"YEAH! I REMEMBER IT!" She shouted "I remember being frozen in place, watching her look as she taunted me. I remember the beam hitting my chest, it missed my heart. I remember going towards a god damn light." She kept going "I REMEMBER EVERY SINGLE DETAIL!"

Ron stood shocked behind the glass. "she lied…"

"yes. It seems she did" came a voice behind him, he turned around to see the director "and we've kept our word."

"Then why the hell is she in there?" Ron asked.

"a member of her team" The director answered.

"she's too involved in this. Both sides." Ron argued "SheGo Shot her, Claire is a minion. We went back on our word."

"You did nothing. She found out. She took responsibility."

"Why were you spying on us, Claire?" Kim asked.

"To make sure you stay out of our way" she answered.

"We got a lock on Drakken. I'm taking her off this immediately." The Director looked at Ron "you tell her about the deal." She exited the observation Room. Kim left the Interrogation Room.

"Possible?" The stated.

"Yes Ma'am." Kim stood at attention.

"I'm going to need to Dismiss you from this case." The director walked off.

"With all due respect Ma'am I can't walk away from this." Kim defended "Drakken is…"

"our Responsibility now." The director fired back "Our Agent, his mole."

"My teammate." She defended "you want to tell me that it doesn't matter?"

"we don't even know where he is." The Director Lied, her face not showing it though "furthermore, it would be best for you to go home. You are dismissed until this case is over. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am" Kim walked the other direction. Ron came out of the Observation room and looked at Kim.

Kim sat alone in her apartment eating Takeout Italian and watching Reruns. Her mind focused on Ron as she watched. He was back. No doubt about it. Her old feelings never left her heart as he smiled at her as he once did. Her heart kept skipping, her breath growing fainter and fainter. She just kept watching. The same show to keep her mind off him but to no avail. Seeing as how the show featured a Mystery Writer and a Cop. To her, big difference, Public Agent Woman and an Independent Comic Book Writer and Artist. She set the fork down reaching for the Remote, turning up the television as one of Wades favorite Sci-Fi Actors appeared on the screen. A knock came from her door, she got up and went to answer it. Looking through the peephole she saw it was Ron. She fixed her hair and hoisted up her breasts to attempt to make them look perky. Opening the door she put on a smile.

"Ron." She smiled "what brings you here?"

"GJ…" Ron began "Told me there was another break-in by Drakken and SheGo." He answered "there sending agents to his lair now…to get them"

"Great. First Hit we've had in months." She smiled "Just let me Get ready to go and we'll be out as soon as I DVR this."

"KP…" Ron began, his Voice faint.

"SheGo is not going to get away this time." Kim got out her mission clothes. The Purple top still with a hole in it where SheGo blasted her. She was ready this time. "Wade told me the battle suit was updated. Now when it senses SheGo the shields will activate."

"Kim." Ron continued, sadness in his eyes.

"Just like old Times Ron" she smiled, looking at him "you and me. Back together again."

"KIMBERLY" he shouted. She stood there in shock, he never used her full name like this. Sadness in his voice it began to crack, tears welling up in his eyes. She never saw him like this.

"What's wrong…" She asked.

"I'm…Not going with you" Ron answered.

"What do you mean not going with me?" she asked, "last year you were all excited to go now you're Running?"

"Kim I can't see you get hurt again…" Ron mumbled, but Kim still heard him. "SheGo, Visited me when you were in the hospital 5 months ago…after I took you there…" he kept going "and I Promised your mom that…after you got out…I would not have you go anywhere near Drakken and SheGo again…for your own safety."

"That's not your call to make." She Said with Anger "That's Mine."

"She Said she would hurt you again but this time it would be in the heart rather than inches away." Ron started to tear up. "I swore to her, like your mom, that you would stay out of their business. So I had Wade filter out any and all updates on Drakken and had them sent to another agent…"

"Again…Not your Call." She said with Anger. "What Gave you the right to do any of that. To make that choice, to make that call?"

"Because I love you…" The voice came from the Tv, Ron looked down. Kim's eyes relaxed "but you already knew that. You've known for about a year."

Kim also looked down. She looked back up the anger returning to her eyes.

"by keeping this from me. You expect me to believe you when you kept what SheGo said and what You and Wade Did behind my back from me you expect me to believe that You Love me why should I even believe that you do."

"Why Shou-"

"AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER" the voice Said "FOUR YEARS! FOUR YEARS I'VE BEEN RIGHT HERE! Four years just waiting for you to open your eyes to see that I'm Right here. And I'm more than a partner." Kim turned off the Tv.

"That's done talking for us…" she said "You talk. Now." Kim ordered.

"Kim I've always Loved you. Since…God since I met you. But you meant, more to me than I can understand more than I could realize that I wanted you, to be happy." He said "18 long, patient, tiresome…frustrating years waiting for a…Beautiful…Intelligent…. Aggravating. Hot tempered, Stubborn woman to open her eyes to see that…Shit…" he looked up "every Morning I would bring you that same coffee drink, it would be waiting for me when I get there and every day I'd see you smile." She shook his head "and I cherished that smile cause I knew that's the most I'd get that's close to what I have only dreamed about since the day I met you."

"After every heartache I had, the moodulator, Mankey, Eric you watched me cry and you never once told me how you felt." She said. "you had every opportunity, Stoppable and you never ONCE decided to say 'Take a Chance with me.'"

"I stopped seeing Jasmine after she decided to make me choose between you and her." He said, "You mean, that much to me." His voice lowered "if I didn't care I would've ended our friendship right then and right there. Leaving you and not looking back as I did."

"Oh bravo Ron Stoppable being a friend." she said sarcastically "That's being a Friend Stoppable cause you're the most loyal person I know not because you want Pussy."

"Want Pu…" he stopped "IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT?" he shouted "18 years I've been right here just waiting for you. Hoping you'd call and tell me you love me. Watching you Risk your life out there hoping you would make it back. You know I want to be the one you kiss goodnight, I want to be the one you…wake up next to and Dammit I want the same from you because I want to see you happy."

"This is My Life Ron." She turned and walked away, getting her mission gear on she walked back. "I'm Not some child that needs saving because their helpless."

"That's not why I did it." Ron said, "Not the reason at all." He got close to her "How would you feel if you had to watch the person you love almost Die in your arms. I didn't do it cause you think I'm trying to get into your pants. I did it because I love you. And I want…to see you live a long happy life with…someone who may not be me but who makes you happy."

"you have no right to ask me that question." Kim tried to make it out the Door blocked by Ron. he shook his head "Get out of my Way Stoppable."

Ron shook head again "Look if you're going to do this least wait until I'm gone cause I can't watch you walk into the fray alone again and almost get killed in the process." He got quieter "I'm Done Kim. I'm done watching you almost get yourself killed and I'm done waiting for you to see that." Ron turned and walked away.

It took every bit of strength for Kimberly Ann Possible, to not break down at the door right then and there.

He was one to talk. She showed him all she could. The late-night calls, going to his cousins wedding as a date. Picking up every single issue he put out. She loved him more than he showed, her heart raced as she walked out the door. Her strength slammed the door of her apartment. Stomping down the stairs she took her car to the coordinates within the GJ orders. Putting on a fast paced song on repeat as she traveled, her heart pumping, mind racing. Adrenaline flowing.

Ron Stoppable walked through the door of his house. Tossing the keys onto the table. Taking off his jacket and hanging it up on the coat hanger. He set his phone down onto the walk-in table.

"No" he said to his phone. He kept looking at it. Cussing under his breath he picked it back up and made a call.

Landing yards away from the Lair she saw multiple GJ Agents surround SheGo. Her hands glowing with a smirk on her face. They all charged her only for her to bat them all way, sending some away with burn marks on their Arm or holes in their chest. Only for Kim Possible To stand in front of her.

SheGo looked at Kim, her shirt still fresh with the hole as the day she shot her with a Blast. SheGo smiled as she remembered that day.

"Here to blow off more steam, Kimmy?" SheGo smirk. Kim got into her fighting stance and stood ready. Glaring at SheGo as She Lit both of her hands. She charged at Kim only for her to Jump out of the way, flipping over SheGo's head as she approached her.

"You Know Today of all days is NOT a good day." Kim Shouted.

"What?" SheGo asked "found out that the Buffoons dong was more of a Vienna sausage?" Kim Kicked at her only for SheGo to catch the kick, throwing her to the wind. Kim flipped backwards and Landed. SheGos Hands began to glow brighter. Her grin wider. "as I told your little fuck-toy." She kept smirking "you cross us again, you'll be in a body bag." Kim Rushed her without a second thought. Her mind racing from her earlier fight with Ron. Her heart breaking. 20 years, almost 20 years of her life she was near him, thinking of him, loving him. SheGo began to land blow after blow. Giving Kim Bruise after bruise, cut after cut. Burn after burn. Kim was on the Floor, looking up at SheGo with SheGos foot on her breast. Her full hand pointed to her, glowing that Menacing green glow.

"I'll Tell the Buffoon you couldn't make it home" She taunted "and maybe, I'll hold up my deal by rocking his world just to piss you the fuck off."

"Sorry" Came a voice from behind her "Despite what she says, you're not my type."

SheGo turned around to see Ron standing at the Doorway. Kim Looked up, trying to form her words. Ron walked towards them both.

"She goes back. Alive." Ron taunted. SheGo Grinned. She Rushed to Ron, her hands still glowing. Rons eyes began to glow blue while all he did was smirk. Her fist Swung at Ron, Kim Sat up and watched the Two. Ron blocked every Punch.

"Don't Like it so much Do ya?" he taunted "when someone has the upperhand." Squeezing her fist as she felt her bones break. Grunting and growling in pain she continued.

"You? Having the Upperhand?" She kicked at Ron. He caught it, bending her Leg the opposite way. SheGo fell to the Ground, Screaming in Pain, getting up with a Wince she hobbled back over, taking another Swing Ron Caught it again, throwing her onto the ground next to Kim, he helped Kim up.

"you…" Kim said "Why…."

"I told you." He answered. "Always." The two walked away.

"YOU GODFORSAKEN! NO GOOD SACK OF SHIT!" she got up, hobbling over to a blaster left by one of the dead GJ agents, Kim stared it down, frozen in place. Memories of that day haunting her again. Ron unclipped the Lotus Blade from his belt throwing it to make it form a Ninja Star., slicing the gun in half and landing in SheGos forehead. She fell to the ground with her eyes widened. The Paralyzed Kim blinked her eyes more than once to snap out of the State of mind. It was over. It was finally over. Both Ron and SheGo were over.

"YOU DISOBEYED A DIRECT ORDER POSSIBLE!" The Director Shouted, "MY ORDER!"

"I have more experience with Doctor Drakken and SheGo within my Eight years than you do in 4. I have Twice the experience with them"

"you were told to stay off this case. Off this lead and out of this operation, Possible" The Director Corrected.

"He's MY Villain" Kim said

"He's _OUR_ Call." The Director Corrected again.

"Yeah and you would NOT have captured SheGo if it were NOT for me." Kim said slamming her hands on her directors' desk.

"I Told you to stay home and Recover. You are too involved, and you are too emotional."

"Yeah and I'm the ONLY one who knows what the hell Their doing" Kim Smirked. "Face it director. You're Jealous"

"I Want your badge." The director Ordered "Consider this your Termination. Effective Immediately."

Kim reached behind her. Taking the badge off her belt she slammed it down onto the Desk. Her back turned and she walked out the door. She walked down the hall. A smile crossed her face. Finding her way out of the building she got to her car. The sun began to set. From the Hill she looked off into the distance. She kept smiling.

Ron sat at the Desk, Rufus asleep in his makeshift house. The Lotus blade cleaned of blood from before. The Rain starting to hit the windows. The small dim light at the end of the room, the only and half empty Guinness bottle beside him. The blank page with no single pencil mark. His reading glasses on the blank page. Walking to the Kitchen to get himself a drink of water he was able to make it halfway, the doorbell ringing as he approached. Taking the detour he walked to the door, opening it to find Kim Possible standing there. A sad look on her face. Hair wet from the rain. Illuminated by the porch light.

"Kim…" he said softly "Why are you here?" she shook her head.

"I needed you…" she answered. Coming up to him and giving him a kiss on the lips he brought her inside as he kissed her. His arms wrapping around her as her lips never left his and her hands never left his face.

She pulled away. Gasping for air. Her tears rolling down her face, "I almost killed her Ron." She said "I didn't…I could've but I didn't…" she smiled "I was fired from GJ. She's out of my hair…"

"Kim…" Ron said softly

"KP." Kim corrected "I love it when you call me KP…"

"Why are you telling me this…" Ron asked, pulling away gently.

"Because I've been in love with you since I can remember." She answered "and it's killing me" she closed the door behind her "I never saw how you felt until now. Until you lost your memory. I had the best date of my life and it was with you but not…I almost slept with you and I had to stop because It wasn't right." She came back to him "and I just want you." She wrapped her arms around Ron, giving him a soft kiss on the lips, Ron not letting go kissed her back. The two never stopped. She couldn't, years' worth of built up Romantic feelings bursting into a single moment. A single kiss. Her hands leaving Ron's neck and making it down to his hand. Leading him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

_**End Authors Note**__**: Yep. That got dark. Deepest apologies to the DrakkGo-shippers. Again I might post the two other chapter ideas up if you are interested. Til the next and FINAL chapter. Peace out.**_


	12. Together

**Authors Note****: **_**with no new reviews this morning I have decided to post this last chapter. if I get any review on it I will acknowledge them within the "Lost" chapters or the "Original" and "Revised" Chapters. Sorry to those of you who did **__**Not **__**like castle. I only did it because she was eating Italian food and Watching Crime shows and it seemed like the perfect show for it. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter****: Together**

"Please tell me this is a dream" Kim said, looking up at the ceiling, under the blanket lying next to Ron "please tell me this is a Dream."

"it's not a dream" he said.

"how many times was that?" she asked looking at him. "Four?"

"Five." He corrected "if you count that multiple one you had."

"So Nine" Kim smiled biting her lip. She went into kiss Ron which he didn't deny.

"So…Memory Loss?" he asked.

"yeah. it was a magical night." She smiled "we were almost there to. You had me in my panties" she winked.

"and you didn't fuck me?" he laughed.

"because I wanted your goofy ass." She said kissing him again "I love you. Not the substitute."

"5 months ago?" he asked.

"close to getting on my knees" she winked again.

"Graduation?" he asked.

"Tell you I love you." She smiled.

The he said something she never thought he'd say "Jasmine?"

"week before I tried to kiss you." She answered.

"Prom." He said.

"nothing. I was just happy to be there with you." She smiled.

"not talking about you." He said, "I'm talking about me."

"Prom?" she asked, "what about you?"

"I was…going to confess to you how I felt." He said "when we were tied up in the BNHQ"

"Why didn't you?" she asked, "I needed to hear it."

"I didn't want you to feel like you were on the rebound." He said, "I wanted you to have time."

"we could've had sex that night" she took his hand, "I was the girl all along…" she smiled, cuddling up next to him. "you could have told me though."

"well" he smiled "I can tell you now as much as I want to, right?"

"as much as you want" she came up to kiss Ron only for him to lay her down on the bed and kissed her again.

Kim Woke up the next morning in Ron's bed, she looked around but didn't see him. she smiled at the sheet as she smelled breakfast. She put on Ron's shirt and went downstairs to find Ron making breakfast with Rufus eating some of the cheese.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Morning to you too." She walked up behind him. "please tell me I had the best sex of my life last night."

"I had the best sex of my life last night" Ron said jokingly. She whacked him in the arm, and he laughed. She gave him a look and smiled. "I Love you." He said, she smiled at him still. Finally hearing those words to her, not as an example, not as a friend, not when her life was slipping away, but loud and clear.

"I Love you too." She hugged him from behind. Smiling as she did so.

She couldn't believe it. She was in Ron's shirt, in Ron's kitchen after being in Ron's bed the night before. She was beyond happy. She sat down, as the two ate breakfast Ron broke the silence.

"I should have told you." He said, she looked up at him.

"you have." She smiled eating the sausage "Just now."

"I mean about Shego." He set his fork down "I shouldn't have kept this from you. I just…didn't want to see you die…I didn't want to bury you before…"

"before we knew what we have?" she smiled "Ron, you're a man of your word." She chuckled "I was selfish to keep to my loyalty rather than your morals."

Ron's gaze froze for a bit "Something doesn't seem right."

"cause I shave down there" Kim said in response.

"No. I noticed that. But no" he said, "the last time we faced Drakken he had a device that allowed him to gaze into other realities." He shook his head "and it's not utter garbage due to me seeing myself as Zorpox and you in a Shego style look."

"The lair Shego was killed had various wires laying around it." Kim finished her breakfast "Blueprints of the same device he tried to steal 5 months ago. Drakken was never found even though traces of his presence were."

"In comics the concept of Alternate Realities is based on the Multiverse, in some it could be where the fearless ferret is known simply as Menacing Mongoose." He went on "Kelly Covert can also be a villain as well as several others" he stopped "he's probably trying to perfect it." Ron gobbled up his eggs "trying to find a way to the other realities so he can take over all realities. And finally rule the world."

"still got your gear?" she asked.

"before breakfast?" He asked.

"A Universe where I was the teen hero." Ron said.

"you said _Multi_" Kim responded. "meaning if it could be it exists."

"Gender Bent?" Ron asked, "one where I'm devilishly handsome and you're the hyperactive one."

"Multi" she repeated. Taking out her Kimmunicator at a Keypad.

"Come on you must have an interest." Ron said.

"I do have one." She smiled "but it involves you and me on camera" she smirked and walked through the door.

"Head in the game Kim." Ron said shaking off the thought.

"my head is in the game." She smiled "I just wanted you to be quiet" they got to the center of the Room. The computers showed splits of each earth. Ron walked over to the consoles and typed.

"This is interesting." He said, "he put our earth right at the very center of this." He hovered over the earth "he's calling it Reality-1. His base of Operations." He looked to Kim "lemme see your Kimmunicator" he said. She handed it to him and plugged it into the console. As the info download finished, he handed it back to Kim.

"so his plan didn't change?" Kim asked, "he really is trying to take over the World by using the Multiverse as a means of doing it."

"I think I found the premise for my next story-arc." Ron said.

"Indeed you may have Stoppable" Came the familiar voice from the next room. Kim and Ron turned to see Doctor Drakken in front of a portal. "And with This, The World and the Multiverse Will Be Mine." He smirked "or should I say, Ours." He put a foot into the portal and waved. "So Long, Kim Possible." Stepping into the portal they rushed him, only for the Portal to close behind him. they stopped only for a moment. Kim fell to her knees.

"it's over…" she said "it's all over…"

"No it's not." Ron assured her.

"Drakken Won. Again." She sighed "it's all over. The world…the multiverse…it's over."

Ron got down beside her and pulled her in "we'll find a way." He said, "we always do." She nodded and got up. Ron went over to another computer. "This is interesting." He said, she walked over. "He managed to find a way to open portals to other realities without having to be by this computer." He typed away, his smile came to his face.

"Ron, we underestimated him this time" Kim said sadly "you can't tell me there's still hope."

"Look at us" he smirked "besides, you're right. We did underestimate him." the Kimmunicator went off, Ron took it from Kim "He underestimated me as well"

"It's possible. Are you sure this is what it is?" Wade asked.

"Remember issue 97?" Ron asked, "he was around during that period."

"what you're saying is nearly scientifically impossible." Wade said.

"Anything is Possible" Ron smiled at Kim, "for Team Possible." She smiled back at him. "The question is can you make it?"

Wade smiled at the two of them "Give me a day."

Ron and Kim sat on the sofa after getting back to Ron's. Gloves on the Coffee table. Weapons next to the gloves. Ron Intertwined his fingers. Kim Rested with her arms in her lap. They both stared off. Their world flashing before their eyes.

Everything Kim wanted she could have. The Love of her life next to her, resting a hand on her stomach she started to tear up.

"it hasn't been that long" Came Ron's voice, bringing her into his chest.

"Yeah…" she said "I know…"

"everything okay?" he asked. She shook her head "No."

"My world is falling apart and everything I've ever wanted is going to be taken from me. And I have to walk away from it…again."

"No. you won't" Ron said. She looked at him, he wiped the tears away and smiled "I'll be right beside you."

"Why though?" she got up and walked to the other side of the room "We JUST got together. Finally. After almost 2 decades and you're telling me we'll make it when Drakken takes over the World using various versions of himself?" she looked at him "Aren't you scared?" he got up and walked over to her.

"Kim. There's nothing that I'm scared of more than losing you." He gave her a kiss on the forehead "We've been through almost worse." He exhaled "and I'm banking on us making it through this together."

"you always know what to say don't you?" she asked with a smile. "always know what to say to bring me back to earth." Ron let go of her and went to the kitchen. "Wait…" she called out, he stopped in his tracks. "what if… he doesn't win? What then?"

Ron shrugged and smiled "Then…I'll marry you." He continued back to the kitchen. She walked after him.

"Already?" she asked, "after 1 day of hot sex and 1 'I love you' you're wanting to marry me?"

"No. after 8 years I've been wanting to marry you." He answered, taking out two Solo cups and soda from the fridge. He smiled at her "I'm ready when you are." He poured the soda into the cups and put the cap back on "we'll survive this. We always do." She walked to the counter and leaned against it.

She found herself in bed, laying under the covers in her sleeping clothes next to Ron who was still asleep, her smile grew brighter. It might be the end of the world, True. But life's little moments were making it better. She sat up in bed. Remembering the Times they spent together. the daydreams she had. The times she was Jealous. How is it? Ron was one of the Dorkiest guys she knew. Bonnie kept giving him trash for being weird and Kim trash by associating with him. but she Loved him. every valentine's day she'd get a card from him. every birthday they'd spend the day together. Yet he was able to catch the eye of a Cheerleader. A girl who was wanting to rush into life with him. a ninja. All of them showing interest, but his eyes were on Kim and Kim alone, and how did she repay him? going after Josh Mankey or Erik. But she had him now, she smiled. She couldn't have wanted anything more.

Kim and Ron stood in the Possible Kitchen. Ron's parents next to them with a 5-year-old Hana. Donnie was there with his daughter. Monique and Kristine were listening also. Felix Sat there with Zita behind him.

"So," she began "Dr. Drakken has devised a way to travel between universes."

"So you're looking at a Crisis on Infinite earths sort of Thing." The Blonde-haired Kristine said.

"I…guess?" Kim said, "but we called you all here."

"our house" James said only to get a "Shh" from his wife.

"To tell you that…we're going to travel them and prevent him from doing so." Kim finished.

"Wade will be here any moment to give us the device." Ron exhaled "we wanted to let you know that we love you all."

Donnie got up with his daughter who ran to the two of them, she gave them both a hug. Kim gave Donnie a Hug and smiled.

"Sorry if we can't make it to the wedding" she said.

"ah. Saving the world is a dangerous business." Donnie defended "besides we'd understand." They heard a knock from the door. Ron opened the door to see Wade with the Two Wristbands with what looked like a miniature Kimmunicator.

"they'll track Drakken as you go. Giving you his location as well as his past 5." Wade exhaled, Ron gave Wade a Hug and took them, handing one to Kim he placed his on his Wrist. He gave Kim a Look whose shoulder was occupied by Kristine's hand and Monique's head.

"Mom, Dad. I love you both" Ron said. He walked over to Hana "and you be a good girl." Hana nodded her head. She gave her big brother a hug. Ron hugged her back and Let go. Monique and Kristine walked away slowly sitting back down. "Well…KP…I think it's time to go." Ron turned to walk outside, Wade stepping out of the Way after Shaking Ron's hand. "been an honor my dude."

"Likewise Brotha-Man." He said giving Ron a Hug. As Ron walked away Kim yelled.

"Wait." She said. "I'm don't want to wait for the world to end or be saved." Ron turned back.

"What?" everyone looked up. "What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Now." She said "if we're going to do this together. It's not going to be as Partners, or Hero and Sidekick, or Boyfriend and Girlfriend." She swallowed her breath "I want to marry you. Right now."

Ron stood there in shock. He looked at James and Ann, they both nodded and smiled. He looked at his parents. His mother already taking off her Ring handing it to Kim, Ron headed back, she handed him his mother's Ring.

"well…" she said "20 years waiting for you don't keep a girl waiting for another 10 minutes, Stoppable" Kim smiled. Ron Looked to Wade.

"do you really have to ask?" Wade asked.

"I mean…do we have time for a wedding?" Ron asked "Drakken is traveling the Multiverse Right now and might have his first Recruit."

"Drakken can wait" Kim answered, "and I've waited long enough." She smiled.

Ron and Kim stood in front of each other in their mission gear. Kim took off her Gloves with Ron. He looked right at her and smiled. Wade stood beside them both.

"on behalf of everyone…" he said "all I can say is it's about fuckin time" she looked at the two of them as Kim laughed,

"Ron…I have…never felt the way I have felt in my life, without you in it. Through everything we've been through, all the memories we've made…I look forward to making more with you. I may not see myself as perfect, but through all my faults you still see me as…Me. You see me when I'm invisible. When all I can see Is mist you brighten up my day. I've waited…nearly 20 years for you. And I look forward to 50 more." She smiled as he put his mother's Ring on her Finger.

"Kim…There is…No memory I have that does not have you in it." He said "my entire life…I've been dreaming of this day. The day I…I can be the one who makes you smile. And I look forward to a lifetime of being the reason why you smile. I look forward to the time we have and the time we had. And if I can spend every waking moment proving to you how much you mean to me, I wouldn't even be able to sleep. And it would all be worth it."

"by the power vested in me by ." Wade smiled "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Kim and Ron smiled as they kissed each other, Everyone around them clapped. James and Ron's father gave Ron a pat on the back. Ann and Ron's mom gave Kim a Hug.

Kim and Ron stood with the Portal far off. Their first Destination was unknown. Monique stood behind them holding the Bouquet. They turned back and smiled as they walked towards the portal. The two stopped and looked at it.

"Well, Husband" she smiled "Ready for our next big Adventure?"

"Always" Ron Smirked. The two walked hand in hand Through the portal as it closed behind them.

_**End Authors Note**__**: Hope you all enjoyed. Thank you to the "Fans" of this series. My deepest thanks to those who reviewed and enjoyed the story up to this point. Don't worry I'm Not leaving their adventure there so I'm not upsetting anyone. Till then, see you in the next story. **_


End file.
